Le Labyrinthe : Histoire d'un nouveau pion
by AyumiAkai
Summary: Des garçons sont enfermés dans un labyrinthe géant, sans aucuns souvenirs de leur passé, depuis maintenant deux ans... Cette histoire vous dit quelque chose ? Je vous propose un deuxième voyage... un peu différent !
1. Prologue

Hey ! Voilà, on y est, je publie ma toute première fanfiction ! C'est émouvant ! Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle inclut un personnage qui n'appartient pas à l'œuvre d'origine ! M'enfin, j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même (c'est un peu mon bébé. Même si vu d'ici, on dirait que je ne l'aime pas. Bref !)

Les autres personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner (et Wes Ball, parce que je m'appuie beaucoup sur le film comme vous pourrez le constater !)

Enjoy~

* * *

Un mécanisme qui tourne. Quelque chose qui monte. _Quelqu'un_ inspire très fort. Puis tousse, crache de l'eau.

Le regard dans le vague, _quelqu'un_ observe : c'est froid, du métal certainement.

Le bruit _lui_ fait mal à la tête. Des caisses et des boîtes sont empilées, tout autour.

 _Quelqu'un_ bouge, cherche parmi ces boîtes, reconnaît les couleurs. Le bruit _lui_ fait mal, devient assourdissant. _Sa_ tête tourne, la douleur s'amplifie.

 _Quelqu'un_ crie :

\- Arrêtez !

Le bruit s'arrête, _sa_ respiration est saccadée. Et puis, un nouveau son : une porte qu'on ouvre. La lumière _l_ 'aveugle. Des murmures s'élèvent, des bruits de surprise. Peut-être.

\- Une fille ?

C'est les premiers mots qu'elle perçoit clairement, et ses yeux s'habituent petit à petit à la lumière. Mais elle ne se sent pas bien.

\- Gally, va la chercher.

Un bruit sourd et un tremblement. On la rejoint. Instinctivement, elle recule, se cogne contre la grille, geint légèrement à cause de la douleur.

\- Aller la nouvelle, on se secoue !

Quelqu'un lui prend le bras, l'entraîne hors de cette cage. Il faut monter. Ce n'est pas haut, mais c'est difficile. On la lâche, elle tombe à genoux. Crache encore de l'eau. Elle lève la tête : des garçons l'encerclent. Elle tousse très fort.

\- Elle est pas bien, reculez, faut qu'elle respire !

Elle tousse, encore plus fort. On s'accroupit devant elle.

\- Ça va aller ?

Elle redresse la tête d'un coup, ne prenant pas la douleur en compte cette fois-ci, et recule vite, à moitié assise.

\- Eh, on va pas te manger tu sais ?

Une main se pose sur son épaule.

\- Me touche pas ! hurle-t-elle.

Le poing serré, elle frappe celui qui se tenait derrière elle au visage, provocant une vague de stupeur auprès des autres.

\- Espèce de folle !  
\- Gally, du calme. Et toi aussi la nouvelle.

C'est celui qui s'était accroupi avant qu'elle ne recule. Sa voix se veut amicale, mais quelque chose trahit une sorte de surprise. Peut-être à cause du coup que « Gally » vient de recevoir.

\- Je m'en occupe les gars. Allez-y.

Le groupe se disperse, il n'en reste qu'un. Elle lève la tête vers lui, encore haletante. Il a la peau foncée, les yeux marrons, et les cheveux très courts, foncés aussi. Il s'accroupit à nouveau devant elle.

\- Mon nom est Alby. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle le regarde toujours, silencieuse, sentant sa respiration s'emballer et ses mains trembler.

\- Eh calme toi, tout va bien. Tu risques rien ici. Je veux juste savoir ton nom. Il faut que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur toi.

Elle bloque sa respiration, et ferme les yeux pour se concentrer. Rien. Aucuns souvenirs. Elle regarde ses mains, les yeux vides. La seule chose dont elle est sure, c'est son physique : sa peau blanche, ses cheveux lisses, longs et noirs, ses yeux verts, son nez retroussé, ses lèvres fines…

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne me souviens de rien, lâche-t-elle entre deux inspirations. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Quel est cet endroit ?  
\- T'en fais pas. Ça reviendra plus tard, rassure le jeune homme. Au moins pour ton prénom. On est tous passés par là.

Un léger silence s'installe, et Alby se redresse en tendant une main à la brune :

\- Viens, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Hésitante, elle lui saisit la main pour se redresser et marche à ses côtés.

\- Ici, tu es au bloc : on fait pousser ce qu'on mange, on construit nos maisons, on se gère comme on peut. La boîte nous fournit le reste une fois par mois. Et elle nous amène un nouveau à chaque fois. Tu es l'heureuse gagnante ce mois-ci !

Le garçon s'approche d'une échelle et grimpe dans un arbre, invitant la nouvelle à le suivre. Une fois en haut, elle observe attentivement son environnement.  
Une clairière avec des habitations en bois, des jardins, une forêt.

Et ces murs. Ces murs imposants, très sombres, couverts de lierre. Elle se demande comment elle a fait pour ne pas les remarquer avant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ces murs ? Demande-t-elle à celui qui lui fait visiter.

Alby laisse échapper un léger rire.

\- Laisse moi te parler de nos règles : premièrement, tu fais ton travail. On fait tous notre part du boulot pour qu'on puisse vivre ensemble, et que tout se passe bien. Y'a pas d'branleurs ici. Deuxièmement, tu ne frappes jamais un blocard. Bon, on va dire que tu es excusée pour Gally, c'était le temps que tu reprennes tes esprits. Mais maintenant, tu fais attention : il faut qu'on puisse se faire confiance. Troisièmement, tu ne vas jamais de l'autre côté, dit-il en désignant les murs et en accentuant chaque mot de la dernière règle.

La brune laisse un léger silence, puis finit par acquiescer d'un simple mouvement de tête.

\- Bon, si tu respectes ça, on devrait bien s'entendre.  
\- Eh Alby !

Le garçon regarde en bas, et la nouvelle remarque qu'un grand blond lui fait un signe.

\- Viens, je vais te présenter.

Les deux adolescents redescendent, puis la brune observe ce garçon de haut en bas : il la dépasse d'une bonne tête et demi, a des cheveux blonds légèrement en bataille, les yeux marrons (qu'elle trouve d'ailleurs très ternes), un petit nez droit et des lèvres fines, étirées en un sourire.

\- La nouvelle, je te présente Newt ! Si tu ne me trouves pas, tu t'adresses à lui, c'est lui qui gère le bloc en mon absence.  
\- Heureusement, il n'est pas absent souvent, dit le garçon en tendant sa main à la brune. Pas mal la beigne que t'as mis à Gally, c'est rare de le voir avec un coquard !

Plus détendue, la jeune fille lui prend la main et la serre avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment voulu…  
\- Ça n'empêche pas !  
\- Newt, tu peux aller l'installer, j'ai un truc à faire, coupe Alby.  
\- Pas de soucis, à plus tard ! Suis moi la nouvelle.

Un peu agacée par ce surnom, elle le suit néanmoins, fixant les imposants murs qui se dressent devant elle. Le blond sort une toile, ressemblant à un hamac, et l'accroche entre deux troncs, sans un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ces murs ? Demande-t-elle à nouveau.  
\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, crois moi.  
\- Je crois que si.  
\- Non.

Le ton employé donne un frisson désagréable à la jeune fille qui jette un regard à son hôte.

\- Pourquoi on est là ? Qui nous a amené ici ? Questionne-t-elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas. C'est ce qu'on ignore.  
\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici ?  
\- 2 ans.

Elle déglutit.

\- Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à sortir ?

Le blond se penche devant elle, prenant appuie sur les jambes de celle aux yeux verts.

\- Tu crois quoi ? Qu'en deux ans on s'est tournés les pouces ? On a tout essayé pour s'échapper, rien ne marche. La sortie ne peut être que dans le labyrinthe.  
\- Le labyrinthe ? Répète la brune.

Newt soupire et se redresse pour vérifier qu'il a assez serré les extrémités du hamac.

\- Ici tu es en sécurité. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve comment sortir, il faut…

Le garçon s'interrompt lorsqu'il remarque que la nouvelle n'est plus à côté de lui, et qu'elle se précipite vers les portes.

\- Eh !

Il se dépêche de la rejoindre. Heureusement, elle s'est arrêtée à l'entrée.

\- À quoi tu joues ?!  
\- C'est bon, détends toi, j'ai bien compris que je n'avais pas le droit d'y aller. Je veux juste jeter un œil.  
\- Ne t'approche pas plus, ordonne le blond qui se fait ignorer.

À ce moment là, deux autres garçons franchissent les immenses portes, en petites foulées, et jettent un regard à la jeune fille.

\- Une nouvelle ce mois-ci ? C'est bizarre ! Dit un brun.

L'autre ne dit rien, mais regarde plus longtemps celle qui s'approche toujours du labyrinthe. Il s'arrête et revient sur ses pas.

\- Eh la nouvelle ! Ne va pas plus loin !

Elle se retourne et prend le temps d'observer le garçon : typé asiatique, il a les cheveux bruns, les yeux marrons, et est presque aussi grand que Newt.

\- J'ai dit que je voulais juste voir !

Elle a haussé le ton bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et les autres l'ont entendue. Alby se précipite vers elle, accompagné par le garçon qu'elle a accidentellement frappé, et qui a maintenant l'œil droit bleuté.

\- Ok, calme toi maintenant, dit Newt qui s'approche lentement.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je devrais me calmer ?! Je suis enfermée ici, avec des gens que je ne connais pas, sans aucuns souvenirs de mon passé ! Il y a peut-être une sortie derrière ces murs et vous voulez m'interdire d'y aller ! Et je devrais rester calme ?!  
\- Tu dois nous faire confiance, c'est pour ton bien, intervient Alby.  
\- Je…

Un violent courant d'air provenant du couloir l'arrête : elle entend un mécanisme s'enclencher, et voit les grandes portes se fermer. Elle a l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoule, et lorsque un « boum » sonore confirme la fermeture, elle se tourne vers les blocards.

\- Viens maintenant, dit Alby, on fête ton arrivée ce soir.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, si vous voyez des choses à améliorer, des fautes qui auraient échappées à ma vigilance, ou si des choses vous ont plu aussi !

À bientôt !

 _Ayumi-chan_


	2. Chapter 1

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 _Miss Devil_ : Il faut bien commencer quelque part, ahah. J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même :3 Contente que mon O.C te plaise ^^

 _Magistra_ : Salut ! Alors non, je lis très peu de fanfic avec des O.C pour l'instant, ça va changer, mais pour l'instant j'ai pas trop le temps de lire. Bref ! Tu ne me verras jamais décrire Newt comme un dieu (si Newt était un dieu, il ne serait pas coincé dans le labyrinthe, CQFD !), par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est un point négatif qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire, ça fait partie de son caractère x) Pour la description, je sais, je travaille là-dessus, mais je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec. Du coup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :3

* * *

À la nuit tombée, tout le monde se rassemble autour d'un feu. L'ambiance n'est pas la même que dans la journée, elle est plus légère, plus joyeuse.  
Des verres claquent les uns contre les autres, tout le monde trinque, des petits groupes se forment, les garçons discutent, rient ensemble, certains se battent un peu.

Celle aux yeux verts reste en retrait, et est rejoint par Newt.

\- Rude journée n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répond pas, le regard perdu dans l'herbe.

\- Tiens, bois ça, ça va te détendre.

Elle regarde vaguement le verre que lui tend le blond, et inspecte le liquide couleur miel avant d'en avaler une gorgée. Sa bouche devient brûlante, et elle se met à tousser violemment.

\- Putain c'est quoi ce truc ? Demande-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Le garçon rit légèrement, et récupère le verre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Secret de Gally.

Il désigne le blocard en question, qui semble batailler avec un camarade.

\- J'vais pas avoir de problème avec lui ? Je veux dire, pour le coup, tout ça…  
\- Il te demandera peut-être une revanche, mais rien de bien méchant.

La brune fixe les portes fermées, puis questionne à nouveau Newt :

\- Comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez pas trouvé une sortie en deux ans ?  
\- C'est pas aussi simple que ça…

Il approche son doigt de son oreille, puis le lève au dessus de sa tête, attirant l'attention de la nouvelle sur un bruit sourd, qui lui donne la chair de poule.

\- Ça, c'est le labyrinthe. Pendant la nuit, la carte change, les murs bougent.  
\- Et ceux qui étaient dedans alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?  
\- C'est les coureurs.

Le blond se retourne et désigne un petit groupe de garçons, restés assis près du feu.

\- Ils courent dans le labyrinthe toute la journée. Minho, l'asiatique, est leur chef. Ils le mémorisent et le répertorient, ils cherchent une sortie.  
\- Mais ils ne devraient pas y rester la nuit ? Je veux dire, si les modifications se font à ce moment là, ils ne peuvent pas les voir. Si ça se trouve, il leur manque des informations !  
\- Personne ne survit la nuit dans le labyrinthe, déclare Newt.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Le blond boit une nouvelle gorgée de cette étrange boisson, avant de reprendre :

\- On les appelle les Griffeurs. C'est des créatures qui vivent dans le labyrinthe. Mais personne n'a jamais pu les décrire. À partir du moment où quelqu'un rencontre un Griffeur, il est mort.

La jeune fille déglutit. Le blond soupire, et commence à se redresser :

\- Tant que tu restes au bloc, tu ne risques rien, les portes se ferment toutes les nuits. Mais assez d'infos pour ce soir, je vais te présenter les autres. T'es notre invitée d'honneur après tout !

Malgré les protestations de la brune, le garçon la relève en la tenant par le bras, puis se rapproche du feu.

\- Eux, ce sont les Trancheurs, leur chef c'est lui, Winston. Lui, c'est Jeff, le Medjack. En général, il recoud les trancheurs, explique-t-il en riant légèrement. Là-bas, tu as Zart, maton des scarleurs. Tu connais déjà Gally, c'est le maton des Bâtisseurs.

La brune regarde ce grand garçon qui a les cheveux châtains clairs (presque blonds en fait) et les yeux verts. Il est encore en train de se battre avec ses camarades.

\- Ils font tout le temps ça ? Demande la jeune fille légèrement blasée.  
\- Les Bâtisseurs ont des gros bras, mais là-haut, dit le blond en désignant sa tempe, il n'y a pas la lumière à tous les étages.

Elle sourit légèrement, un peu plus détendue. Newt est capable de mettre n'importe qui à l'aise, elle en est persuadée.

\- On va te trouver une place à toi aussi, ajoute le garçon.  
\- Dis Newt, comment on fait pour devenir Coureur ?

Le blond rit légèrement.

\- C'est le boulot que tout le monde fuit en temps normal, au cas où tu n'avais pas compris.  
\- Je veux devenir un coureur, répète la brune.  
\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça tu sais ? Ce n'est pas à toi de décider si tu peux devenir un coureur, c'est Minho qui choisit. Et il ne peut pas décider seul, il ne peut que te nommer. On tient un conseil avec Alby et les autres matons pour en débattre, il faut beaucoup de qualités pour cette tâche.  
\- Je suis plus rapide que toi déjà. Je suis sure que tu ne m'aurais pas rattrapée si j'étais entrée dans le labyrinthe tout à l'heure.  
\- Je reconnais que tu es rapide, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant.

La brune se fait pousser contre Newt, par un garçon qui lui est tombé dessus. Le blond s'assure qu'elle va bien et la lâche. Elle comprend que c'est à cause de Gally que ce garçon est par terre.

\- Eh la nouvelle ! Tu me dois une revanche je crois !

Elle échange un regard avec Newt qui arque un sourcil (signifiant clairement « je te l'avais dit »), puis recule légèrement alors que les autres commencent à encourager la jeune fille à se battre.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que ton deuxième œil prenne la même teinte ? Demande-t-elle avec un sourire provocateur sur le visage.

Les garçons se mettent à rire, et les coureurs s'approchent à leur tour du cercle. C'est peut-être le moment d'impressionner Minho ? Mais Gally est une masse, et cette fois, il sera certainement plus réactif.

\- C'était de la chance ça, rien de plus ! Bon, je t'explique la règle : je dois te faire sortir du cercle. Toi, tu dois tenir plus de cinq secondes.

Les autres rient à nouveau.

\- J'ai une question !  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si c'est moi qui te fait sortir ? Interroge-t-elle, toujours la même expression sur le visage.

Alby lui lance un sourire amusé. Il est content de voir qu'elle a repris du poil de la bête.

\- Faudrait déjà que t'arrive à m'atteindre la crevette !  
\- J'ai bien réussi tout à l'heure !

Gally s'approche d'un pas rapide, et la jette par terre avec une seule main. Encore des rires. Bon, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais elle ne se fera plus surprendre. La brune se redresse rapidement et court pour tenter de faire tomber le garçon. Elle se baisse au bon moment, et réussit à le repousser. Le groupe crie un peu plus : ce « combat » est plus intéressant que prévu. La nouvelle a de bons réflexes, tout le monde l'a remarqué, et elle est plus rapide que Gally, à défaut d'être plus forte que lui.

\- Pas mal la crevette !  
\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, ordonne-t-elle.  
\- Comment je t'appelle alors ? Tu préfères tocarde peut-être ?

Les autres rient encore, et Ayumi se précipite sur Gally : elle parvient à le renverser.

\- Pas mal pour une tocarde hein ? Lance-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais lorsque le garçon se redresse, elle ne peut pas l'éviter, et se fait projeter au sol. Sa tête lui fait mal, pourtant, elle ne s'est pas cognée.

\- T'as eu ton compte, tocarde ? Questionne Gally en insistant sur le dernier mot.

La brune secoue la tête, et murmure quelque chose. Puis elle se redresse rapidement, regarde chaque membre du cercle formé autour d'elle, et plonge son regard dans celui de son adversaire.

\- Ayumi. Je m'appelle Ayumi !

Des grands cris retentissent, et tout le monde s'approche d'elle pour la féliciter et lui serrer la main.

\- Bienvenue au Bloc Ayumi, dit Alby qui lui donne l'accolade.

Gally est le dernier à s'approcher, il lui serre également la main et passe son bras autour des épaules de la brune, puis ponctue son étreinte par deux coups légers contre son omoplate.

\- Bien joué Ayumi.

Les deux adolescents échangent un sourire. Elle l'apprécie déjà.

\- C'était une belle soirée ! Tout le monde au lit maintenant ! Lance Alby en tapant dans ses mains.

Ayumi rejoint directement son hamac.

Lorsque l'euphorie de la soirée est complètement retombée, l'angoisse la remplace. La brune fixe le plafond de l'abri, l'esprit encombré par une multitude de questions, qui ne trouvent évidemment aucune réponse. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle finit par s'endormir, l'épuisement de la journée étant visiblement trop fort.

 **XxX**

Elle entend des cris. Les siens peut-être ? Elle ne sait pas, mais quelqu'un a mal. Très mal. Tout est flou autour d'elle, elle ne distingue aucune forme précise.

Quelque chose lui fonce dessus, elle ne sait pas si c'est un animal ou un homme. La chose plante ses griffes dans son ventre.

 **XxX**

\- Ayumi.

Une main se plaque sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'hurler : ses yeux s'écarquillent violemment, et elle place instinctivement sa main sur son ventre. Alby lui fait signe de se taire, et une fois qu'elle est calmée, il l'invite à le suivre d'un mouvement de main. La brune se lève rapidement puis rejoint le chef du bloc.

\- Tu avais l'air agité dans ton sommeil. Tout va bien ?  
\- Ouais… Je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar…  
\- Tu t'en souviens ?  
\- Pas vraiment, avoue-t-elle. Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée ?  
\- Pour te montrer quelque chose. Tu es des nôtres maintenant, et il faut que tu saches ce que ça implique de vivre dans le bloc.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Tu vois comme c'est calme ? Demande le garçon en désignant l'étendue verte.

La jeune fille acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Maintenant, les choses se sont stabilisées, mais on a connu des jours très sombres… Certains ont cédé à la peur, à la panique… Sans compter les massacres des Griffeurs…

Les adolescents arrivent devant l'imposante façade du labyrinthe, et Ayumi remarque qu'il y a des noms gravés dessus : Alby, Minho, Newt, Gally, Justin…

\- Alby… Pourquoi certains noms sont rayés ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit… On a connu des jours sombres, répète le garçon en plaçant délicatement un couteau dans la main de la brune.

La jeune fille lui lance un regard désolé, et le leader lui fait un signe de tête pour l'inviter à ajouter son nom. Elle s'exécute, puis reprend la parole :

\- Je ne vois pas de noms de fille… Et… Je crois que je n'en ai vu aucune hier.  
\- C'est normal, tu es la première fille qu'on nous envoie en deux ans, déclare Alby qui a les bras croisés contre son torse.

La brune arrête son geste, et jette un coup d'œil à l'autre, ne pouvant que lâcher un « oh », à la fois surprit et effrayé.

Lorsqu'elle achève sa gravure, la jeune fille s'éloigne un peu du mur pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de son prénom : Ayumi. Juste en dessous du prénom d'Alby, de Gally et de Minho, et un peu en dessus de celui de Newt. Elle regarde les prénoms les uns après les autres, et une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Étrangement, elle a envie de pleurer.

\- Newt m'a plus ou moins expliqué comment devenir coureur… Je ne sais pas si j'ai toutes les qualités pour ça, mais je ferai tout pour en devenir une, avoue-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Elle essuie une larme avant que celle-ci ne coule.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, mais j'essayerai au moins. Et en attendant ce jour, je ferai tout pour me rendre utile, déclare-t-elle presque solennellement.

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Du coup, maintenant, vous connaissez le prénom de mon O.C ! On dit bonjour à Ayumi ! "Bonjour Ayumiiiii"  
Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Est-ce qu'Ayumi va réussir à intégrer l'équipe des coureurs à votre avis ? Vous la verriez faire quel "métier" sinon ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis ! ^w^

 _Ayumi-chan_


	3. Chapter 2

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 _Magistra :_ Pas grave pour la dernière review, t'en fait pas pour ça ! ^^ Mais ça fait partie de son caractère quand même ! Si j'avais voulu qu'elle se comporte en victime, elle l'aurait fait x)  
Contente qu'il te plaise mieux que le premier, j'espère que mes chapitres te plairont de plus en plus alors ! :D  
Gally est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup (et que j'ai mis longtemps à apprécier d'ailleurs. Mais j'l'aime beaucoup aujourd'hui ! ^^), et dans le film, je suis incapable de le voir comme le méchant ! Avant que tout s'emballe, il voulait clairement aider Thomas, et même s'il est rude, c'est sa manière de protéger ceux qu'ils aiment d'après moi !  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira du coup ! ^^

* * *

Les portes viennent de s'ouvrir, les coureurs sont partis à ce moment là. Ayumi les a vus s'éloigner, et Newt l'a appelée pour qu'elle aide dans les jardins. Elle reste silencieuse pendant un moment, réfléchissant à une stratégie pour que Minho la prenne au sérieux. Si elle arrive déjà à le convaincre, ça sera un grand pas.

\- Eh Newt, comment il fait Minho pour choisir ceux qui pourraient devenir coureurs ? Demande-t-elle finalement.  
\- Ça dépend.  
\- Très explicite, enchaîne la brune.  
\- Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Il observe, c'est tout. Ensuite il nous en parle, on fait un essai pendant une journée, puis on réunit un conseil. Je pensais que tu avais oublié cette idée, avoue le blond.  
\- Tu t'es trompé alors !

La brune emmène son seau plein de mauvaises herbes sur un grand tas, et Newt ne la lâche pas des yeux pendant le trajet. Lorsqu'elle revient, elle penche légèrement la tête sur le côté :

\- Un problème ?  
\- Aucun. Tu es un peu bizarre, c'est tout, lâche le garçon en bêchant la terre.  
\- C'est possible.  
\- Eh, personne n'a vu la pioche ? Interroge Zart en s'approchant de ceux qui l'aident.

Ayumi se redresse : elle n'a eu aucun mal à retenir les noms de ses nouveaux camarades, mais pour Zart, c'est un peu particulier. Elle hésite toujours sur son prénom. C'est un grand blond, encore plus grand que Newt, avec des yeux clairs, très discret. Elle a même l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'il s'adresse à elle. Et encore, ce n'est pas une question directe.

\- Je l'ai vue vers la brouette, répond-elle, si personne ne l'a prise, elle devrait encore y être.  
\- Je vais voir, merci Ayumi !

Le garçon s'éloigne, et Newt jette un œil à la jeune fille.

\- Tu l'as vue quand ?  
\- Ce matin, quand Alby m'a emmenée graver mon nom sur le mur.  
\- Elle a sûrement été déplacée, suppose Newt.  
\- Je n'ai vu personne s'approcher de la brouette depuis.

Zart leur fait un signe et lève la pioche, mimant un « merci » à l'attention d'Ayumi. La brune sourit à Newt, arquant un sourcil, comme pour lui dire « je te l'avais dit ».

\- Observatrice, lâche le blond en arrachant de l'herbe.

Elle rit légèrement, et soulève le seau du garçon pour le vider sur le tas.

\- Au fait… Pourquoi tu boites Newt ? Demande-t-elle hésitante.

Le blond reste silencieux, et détourne la tête. Ayumi n'insiste pas, et continue son travail.

L'après-midi, Gally a demandé à Ayumi d'aider les bâtisseurs avec des souches d'arbres. Le maton surveille la nouvelle de près. Il remarque qu'elle est précise, mais qu'elle est beaucoup moins forte que les autres. Elle est très fine, pas très musclée, mais elle fait de son mieux.

\- Va falloir que tu deviennes plus forte la crevette ! Lance-t-il en mettant un coup de lame dans une racine qui semble poser problème à la jeune fille.  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !  
\- Je trouve que ça te va bien !

Ayumi grogne un peu, et s'attaque à une autre racine. Gally rit légèrement :

\- Si tu veux, je t'aiderai à prendre un peu de muscle ! Ça te fera pas de mal !

La brune soupire et s'accroupit face au maton.

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'pars avec un handicap de toute façon, une fille au milieu de garçons, c'est pas cool !

Gally rit plus fort :

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire non plus !  
\- Et pourtant c'est le cas ! Donc ouais, je veux bien ! Répond Ayumi qui sourit.

La brune s'assoit et lâche un long soupire.

\- Tu m'accordes une pause ? Faut que je marche un peu.  
\- Vas-y, on a bientôt fini de toute façon. Je te lâche, vas voir si Alby veut te confier une autre tâche.  
\- Ok !

La jeune fille se redresse puis s'étire, et se dirige vers la clairière. C'est à ce moment là que les coureurs rentrent au bloc. La brune serre les poings, et se précipite vers le maton et son binôme.

\- Minho ! Crie-t-elle pour qu'il s'arrête.

Surprit, le garçon se retourne et laisse la brune s'approcher.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive la nouvelle ?  
\- Je m'appelle Ayumi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répète le garçon visiblement agacé.  
\- Je…

Elle inspire un grand coup.

\- Je veux devenir coureur, dit-elle le regard emplit de détermination.

L'asiatique et son binôme rient.

\- Tu crois qu'il suffit de dire que tu veux devenir coureur pour que ça arrive ? Interroge le garçon en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
\- Non, je sais bien, Newt m'a expliqué. Qu'est-ce que tu recherches exactement ? Peut-être que…  
\- Non, je ne cherche personne. On n'a pas besoin de nouveaux coureurs pour l'instant, coupe le garçon qui commence à repartir.  
\- Plus on sera nombreux à chercher la sortie, mieux ça sera tu ne crois pas ? Demande-t-elle en le retenant par la manche.  
\- Non. Mais ça peut multiplier les accidents. Donc c'est inutile. On marche en binômes, et les équipes sont complètes.  
\- Attends !

Mais le maton est déjà reparti. L'autre brun hausse les épaules :

\- Le prends pas personnellement, Minho est comme ça avec tout le monde. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un lui demande de se faire nommer d'ailleurs !  
\- Je veux juste vous aider, lâche la brune.  
\- T'inquiète pas, on va trouver la sortie ! Je pense qu'on a davantage besoin de toi au bloc !  
\- Justin, tu viens ? Appelle Minho qui attend à l'entrée de la forêt.

Le garçon s'excuse et rejoint son chef en trottinant. La brune soupire, et sursaute lorsqu'une voix vient perturber le fil de ses pensées :

\- T'as du cran ! C'est la première fois que quelqu'un demande à devenir coureur.  
\- Ouais, Justin vient de me le dire. Gally m'a lâchée, tu as besoin de moi pour autre chose Alby ?  
\- Ouais, suis-moi.

Le garçon s'approche d'un tas de bois.

\- Tu vas m'aider à faire les lances.

La jeune fille prend une branche qu'elle commence à tailler. Elle observe le chef du coin de l'œil, puis interrompt son geste pour l'interroger :

\- Tu m'as bien dit que la boîte amenait un nouveau tous les mois n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Exact.  
\- Alors… Ça veut dire qu'il y a eu un premier… qui a vécu ici un mois seul… C'est ça ?  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est toi le premier, affirme-t-elle plus qu'elle ne le demande.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ?  
\- Ta façon d'agir, avec les autres surtout. Je ne pense pas que tu as été nommé chef pour rien. Les autres ont tous confiance en toi, ça se voit tout de suite. Et puis, tu as l'air bien plus calme que certains. Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas peur, mais… tu es capable de rassurer tout le monde.  
\- Newt aussi fait tout ça tu sais ?  
\- Mais il n'est que second. Et il est sûrement celui qui a le plus confiance en toi. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, et c'est toi le premier. J'en suis sure.  
\- Pas mal, t'es perspicace comme fille !  
\- Comment tu as fait pour ne pas devenir fou ? Demande-t-elle la voix débordante d'émotion.  
\- J'ai fait comme tout le monde. Je suis arrivé dans cet endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Il n'y avait personne, donc je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de questions à me poser. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Et en attendant de trouver une sortie, il fallait que je survive. Et puis, la boîte est revenue, encore et encore, chaque mois. J'ai compris que tout le monde avait subit la même chose que moi. Notre seule chance, c'était de faire équipe, de s'entraider pour trouver une sortie ensemble. Il a fallu s'organiser pour vivre en communauté, mais maintenant, on sait qu'on peut compter les uns sur les autres. C'est notre force.

La brune a les yeux qui brillent.

\- Tu es vraiment courageux Alby, déclare-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux.

Elle essuie une larme et s'approche du garçon.

\- Si je suis la première fille envoyée ici, ce n'est peut-être pas pour rien ?  
\- Possible, mais je ne vois pas trop quel serait ton rôle.  
\- J'en sais rien, mais je vais trouver. Et je te promets qu'on sortira d'ici Alby. Ensemble.

Elle tend sa main au garçon qui la serre vigoureusement, échangeant un sourire avec cette jeune fille qui, bien qu'étrange, pourrait apporter les ondes positives qu'il manque à certains.

 **XxX**

Des cris. Du sang. Des larmes.

Ça recommence.

Elle se débat, essaye de s'échapper, mais quelque chose la retient. « WICKED est bon ». C'est les seuls mots qu'elle comprend. Et une forme lui fonce dessus, la griffant au ventre.

 **XxX**

Ayumi se réveille en sursaut, manquant de tomber de son hamac, et place à nouveau sa main sur son ventre. Curieuse, elle relève son haut et se rend compte qu'elle a une cicatrice.

Comme si on l'avait griffé.

Elle déglutit et se lève. Il fait encore nuit, mais elle n'arrivera pas à se rendormir. Ce drôle de rêve serait-il en fait un souvenir ? À quoi est due cette cicatrice ? Et ces mots : « WICKED est bon », qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Une migraine atroce l'empêche de réfléchir correctement, et elle sursaute en entendant quelque chose craquer.

\- Qui est là ?

Newt s'approche avec une torche à la main.

\- Je savais bien que quelqu'un s'était levé, dit le garçon qui s'assoit à côté de sa camarade.

Ayumi inspire un grand coup, rassurée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demande le blond qui la regarde en biais.  
\- J'ai fait un cauchemar…  
\- Tu t'en souviens ?  
\- Je crois… Un peu…  
\- Tu veux en parler ?

La brune essaye de décrire cette forme étrange, parle du fait qu'elle se sent toujours entravée, qu'elle ne peut pas fuir. Puis elle répète les seuls mots qu'elle comprend, et voit le visage du blond se décomposer.

\- WICKED ? Tu te souviens de WICKED ?  
\- Je… C'était un cauchemar, précise-t-elle en sentant la peur lui nouer l'estomac.  
\- Peut-être pas. WICKED, c'est un mot qui est écrit partout sur les vivres qu'on reçoit chaque mois.

Ayumi déglutit lentement.

\- C'est peut-être un souvenir, ajoute Newt.  
\- Je… je ne sais pas… Pourquoi je me souviendrais de ça ? Si c'est eux qui nous ont enfermé ici… Pourquoi…  
\- Calme toi, lâche le blond en voyant que la jeune fille commence à angoisser, ça ne sert à rien de te prendre la tête. Si tes souvenirs reviennent, ça peut-être une bonne chose au contraire, on comprendrait peut-être ce qu'on fait ici. Mais en attendant, ne te fait pas peur.

Elle hoche la tête, et laisse couler des larmes qu'elle retient depuis trop longtemps. Le blond passe délicatement ses doigts sur ses joues pour effacer les traces de stresse, et reprend la parole :

\- Il faut que tu te reposes d'accord ? On va avoir besoin de toi demain.  
\- Oui… Merci Newt.

Le garçon lui sourit et l'aide à se relever, puis la raccompagne jusqu'à son hamac. Il lui souhaite une bonne nuit avant de rejoindre son propre lit, mais la jeune fille ne parvient pas à retrouver le sommeil. Elle a le regard dans le vague, et passe frénétiquement sa main sur cette cicatrice, qu'elle a préféré ne pas montrer à Newt pour l'instant.

* * *

Salut tout le monde !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :3  
Alors à votre avis, à quoi riment les cauchemars d'Ayumi ? Quel serait son lien avec WICKED ?  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me ferait très plaisir ^^  
À bientôt !

 _Ayumi-chan_


	4. Chapter 3

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 _Magistra :_ Alors déjà, j'aime beaucoup voir les hypothèses des gens mais... Je ne réponds jamais ! Juste pour les laisser languir (oui, je suis un peu sadique sur les bords, mais que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas ! :D ). Par contre, la suggestion du "Janson s'est transformé en rat"... Juste, c'était épique ! L'image mentale m'a fait beaucoup rire XD. Sinon, non, il y a un espace entre son hamac et celui des autres (en fait, la disposition est similaire à celle du film, donc à moins d'avoir un peu trop bu de l'alcool-qui-est-une-recette-secrète-de-Gally, y'a personne sous son hamac XD  
Du coup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! ^^

 _Etincella :_ Salut ! Alors pour commencer : Non, Ayumi ne remplacera pas Thomas ^^ Lorsqu'elle arrive, Newt lui dit que ça fait deux ans qu'ils sont là, donc il reste encore un an avant que Thomas arrive ! Mais ça fera quand même un peu de féminité dans ce monde de mec (ou pas XD)  
Je précise que pour le prologue, l'absence de description est volontaire : on voit le bloc à travers les yeux de la nouvelle, et quand elle arrive, elle est confuse, elle ne comprend rien, donc elle ne voit pas tout ! (oui, j'ai essayé de retranscrire le "chaos" de l'arrivée de la nouvelle, mais c'est pas forcément une réussite x)). Pour le reste, je fais de mon mieux ! (la description n'est définitivement pas mon fort XD). Et pour ce qui est de la similitude avec l'histoire de Thomas... C'est voulu ! (mais je ne te dis pas pourquoi, c'est pas drôle sinon ! :p). Mais je m'appuie vraiment beaucoup sur le film (rien que les noms sur le mur... "Justin" est vraiment écrit sur le mur dans le film !)  
Pour Gally, j'accepte cette mission avec plaisir ! (même si ça fout à peine la pression du coup XD)  
Pour ce qui est d'une potentielle romance... Sache que j'aime beaucoup cultiver l'ambiguïté, donc... Bonne chance !  
Pour Ayumi, ce n'est pas un nom commun en effet : c'est un prénom japonais (il y a peut-être une Ayumi célèbre du coup, je ne sais pas XD), et je l'ai adopté pour mon OC ^^  
J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :3

* * *

Les jours passent et se ressemblent tous. Gally entraîne Ayumi de temps en temps. C'est surtout l'occasion pour eux de rire : ils s'entendent bien, sont vite devenus complices, et adorent partager cette heure ensemble. Entre deux exercices, ils parlent de ce qu'ils veulent faire s'ils sortent d'ici, imaginent le monde à l'extérieur du labyrinthe, puis font un petit combat, qui s'achève bien souvent par des éclats de rire.

Ayumi aide les sarcleurs la plupart du temps, et tente de convaincre Minho de lui donner sa chance, en vain.

Aujourd'hui, elle est à nouveau dans les jardins, et soupire en amenant pour la énième fois un seau plein de fumier à Zart. Elle s'occupe d'une autre tâche, et le maton la renvoie dans la forêt. Elle lui sourit et récupère le seau, reprenant le même trajet. À ce moment là, les coureurs rentrent, et elle tourne la tête vers Gally : le garçon est en train de réparer la brouette, une roue s'est décrochée. Les coups de marteau de son ami entrent en résonance avec ceux de Stephen, un autre bâtisseur qui cloue des planches dans le grand arbre. La pluie a fait moisir quelques planches là-haut, il est chargé de les changer.

Un cri attire l'attention du bloc : c'est justement Stephen qui semble perdre l'équilibre. Ayumi écarquille les yeux en voyant son marteau s'approcher du bord et en constatant que Gally est juste en dessous.

\- Gally sors de là ! Hurle-t-elle.

Le garçon lève la tête, et elle se met à courir, puis le tire par le bras pour le faire bouger : le marteau de son collègue tombe juste à côté d'eux.

\- Merci Ayumi ! Lâche le châtain qui se rend compte que l'outil lui serait tombé dessus.  
\- Aidez-moi !

Les deux adolescents lèvent la tête, et se rendent compte que Stephen est passé par-dessus la barrière. Il s'accroche tant bien que mal à celle-ci : celle aux yeux verts est la première à réagir, et monte les marches de l'arbre quatre à quatre, retenant le roux juste avant qu'il ne lâche. Elle serre les dents et se redresse difficilement : il est plus lourd qu'elle, et s'il continue de gigoter comme ça, ils vont tomber tous les deux.

\- Je te tiens ! Arrête de bouger !

Elle sent une main envelopper ses épaules, et voit l'autre attraper le bras du bâtisseur suspendu au-dessus du vide.

\- À trois on tire Ayumi, ordonne Alby. Un, deux, trois !

Ils réussissent à remonter Stephen, et les trois jeunes reprennent leur souffle, alors que le reste du bloc pousse un cri de joie.

\- Stephen, t'es un boulet, lâche la brune en sentant la pression retomber.  
\- Je suis désolé, j'ai glissé sur l'une des planches pourries, justifie le garçon. Merci Ayumi, tu m'as sauvé la vie !

La jeune fille redescend et est acclamée par ses camarades. La seule chose qu'elle remarque dans ce vacarme, c'est que Minho se tient en retrait, les bras croisés contre son torse. Et surtout, il ne la lâche pas des yeux.

\- Eh Minho ! Elle est rapide, tu devrais la prendre comme coureur ! Suggère justement l'un des blocards.  
\- Peut-être, lâche le garçon en faisant signe à Ayumi de s'approcher.

La brune n'en revient pas, et rejoint l'asiatique.

\- Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande-t-elle.  
\- À ton avis ?  
\- Donc tu me prends au sérieux maintenant !  
\- Ouais. Mais j'aimerais te faire passer une épreuve avant tout.

Les blocards se taisent : chacun sait ce qu'il va se passer. L'un des coureurs va faire la course avec la nouvelle, et Minho va juger si elle peut vraiment rejoindre ses rangs grâce à ça.

\- Je te propose une course. Enfin, tu vas devoir battre l'un des coureurs à la course précisément. Si tu y parviens, on fera un essai dans le labyrinthe. Sinon, tu peux oublier définitivement cette idée.

Les autres échangent un regard entendu.

\- D'accord. Qui sera mon adversaire ? Demande la brune qui observe un à un les coureurs.  
\- Moi, lâche l'asiatique.

Un murmure de surprise s'élève, et personne ne semble comprendre.

\- Mais… Minho…  
\- Tais-toi Justin. Ayumi, je te laisse te remettre de tes émotions aujourd'hui. À la fin de la journée, je te montrerai notre itinéraire une seule fois. Demain, à la première heure, on court. Compris ?  
\- Compris.  
\- Bien.

Le garçon s'éloigne, et la brune se tourne vers les autres.

\- Q-qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Demande-t-elle moins confiante.  
\- Désolé de casser tes espoirs… Mais tu n'y arriveras pas Ayumi, déclare un coureur.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Minho est le plus rapide d'entre nous, explique Justin. C'est bizarre, d'habitude il fait courir quelqu'un d'autre, et il observe… C'est la première fois qu'il est l'adversaire de quelqu'un qu'il veut nommer…

La brune déglutit. Cette fois, elle a la pression. Les autres retournent à leurs occupations, et Alby vient la voir.

\- Je te laisse te reposer, tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces demain matin, dit le garçon en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.  
\- Je ne comprends pas Alby… En entendant les autres, ça semble impossible à faire… Alors pourquoi Minho m'a lancé ce défi s'il est sûr que je vais perdre ?  
\- Je ne vois pas ça comme ça, intervient Newt.  
\- Moi non plus, ajoute Alby.

Elle les regarde tour à tour, et le blond reprend la parole :

\- Minho pense toujours scrupuleusement ses défis. Il veut que l'épreuve soit difficile pour celui qui la passe, mais il adapte en fonction du potentiel qu'il ressent chez les gens.  
\- Alors… S'il veut que je l'affronte, c'est qu'il pense que je suis plus rapide que lui ? Déduit la brune.  
\- Possible ! En l'espace de deux minutes, tu as sauvé la vie de Gally et de Stephen, rappelle Newt, c'est pas rien.  
\- Mais si Alby n'avait pas été là, je serais tombée avec Stephen, corrige Ayumi.  
\- Et si tu n'avais pas été là, il serait tombé avant que j'arrive en haut, contre Alby qui sourit.  
\- Tu as toutes tes chances pour ce défi Ayumi, confirme Newt, il faut juste que tu lui prouves.

Les paroles du blond lui mettent du baume au cœur, et elle remercie ses deux amis avant d'aller dans la clairière. Elle fait quelques exercices d'étirements (ceux qu'elle fait avec Gally d'habitude) pour se vider la tête. Au final, Minho attend beaucoup d'elle, c'est certainement le plus stressant.

\- C'est que demain qu'on court, intervient justement l'asiatique, pas la peine de t'échauffer maintenant.  
\- Je ne m'échauffe pas… Tu as choisi l'itinéraire ?  
\- Ouais, suis moi.

Celle aux yeux verts se lève et rattrape le garçon qui commence ses explications : ils partiront de la forêt, c'est Frypan qui donnera le départ. Il faudra ensuite qu'ils contournent la salle des cartes, qu'ils passent le ruisseau et qu'ils reviennent dans la clairière pour aller jusqu'aux portes du labyrinthe. Là-bas, Alby et Newt les attendront et diront qui est arrivé le premier.

\- Des blocards seront planqués sur le trajet pour vérifier que tu passes bien par le bon chemin, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'amuses à tricher, justifie le garçon la voix pleine de sarcasme.  
\- Quelle confiance !

Le maton hausse les épaules, et son visage redevient sérieux.

\- À demain. Sois prête.  
\- Compte sur moi.

 **XxX**

Il fait nuit depuis un moment, et son hamac se balance légèrement à cause du vent. Mais elle ne trouve pas le sommeil. D'abord, elle est trop excitée par le défi qui l'attend le lendemain. Ensuite, elle a peur de refaire des cauchemars. Et dans ce cas, elle ne pourra pas dormir non plus.

Elle n'aura pas de deuxième chance, la pression est énorme. Son estomac en est noué, et elle refait mentalement le parcours qui l'attend pour tenter de se concentrer sur quelque chose.

Et puis, les paroles de Newt et d'Alby lui reviennent en tête, et parviennent à lui arracher un sourire. Ils croient en elle, elle ne peut pas les décevoir.

Le sommeil parvient enfin jusqu'à elle, et cette nuit, elle n'a pas fait de cauchemar.

 **XxX**

Le soleil est à peine levé lorsqu'elle s'étire sur la ligne de départ. Minho est un peu plus loin, et se concentre lui aussi. Frypan les rejoint cinq minutes plus tard, et les deux s'approchent du point de départ.

\- Vous êtes prêt ?

Pour toute réponse, les adversaires se mettent en position, et lorsque le cuisinier baisse le bras, ils partent. Leur temps de réaction est presque le même, mais Minho dépasse Ayumi de quelques enjambées pendant leur course. Ils passent devant la salle des cartes, traversent le ruisseau, et sont au coude à coude lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la clairière.

Ayumi a la tête vide. La seule chose qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle doit dépasser le maton. Les portes s'ouvrent devant leurs yeux, mais aucun des deux ne se laisse déconcentrer, et elle accélère encore, parvenant enfin à passer devant Minho. Elle est la première à rejoindre Alby et Newt, et s'arrête à proximité du reste du groupe qui ne semble pas en revenir.

La brune pose ses mains sur ses cuisses et reprend son souffle.

\- Bon, au niveau de la ligne d'arrivée, c'est indiscutable, Ayumi est passée la première, déclare Newt. Pas de triche dans la forêt ?  
\- Je confirme que non, lâche Minho qui respire fort aussi.

Le groupe acclame la jeune fille, et Gally vient la serrer contre lui, lui glissant un « bien-joué crevette », qui la fait râler, juste pour la forme.

\- Félicitations Ayumi, coupe Minho, tu as réussi mon défi. Mais le plus dur reste à venir. On fait un essai dans le labyrinthe. Tu viens avec Justin et moi, maintenant.  
\- O-ok, répond la brune qui n'y croit toujours pas.

Minho fait un mouvement de tête à son binôme qui se précipite vers la forêt.

\- Il va chercher de quoi t'équiper, explique le maton en désignant ses propres sangles d'épaules, ça sera peut-être un peu large pour toi, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a pour l'instant, il faudra faire avec pour aujourd'hui.  
\- Pas de problème.

Le groupe se disperse, et Newt adresse un sourire à la brune avant de partir avec Alby. Justin revient et tend l'équipement à sa potentielle collègue qui l'enfile effectivement sans mal.

\- Prête Ayumi ? Demande Minho qui se tourne vers l'entrée.  
\- Prête.

Les trois adolescents entrent ensemble dans le labyrinthe.

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Alors, je l'ai précisé sur mon profil, mais je recommence ici : je n'ai pas (encore) lu les bouquins (shame on me), donc il y a peut-être une "épreuve" que fait passer Minho à ceux qu'il veut nommer, je n'en sais rien ! Mais une course me semblait logique... Bref !

Alors, comment va se passer cette première (et potentielle dernière) journée d'après vous ? Bien ou pas ? Est-ce qu'Ayumi va rejoindre les coureurs ? (si elle ne se fait pas tuer par un griffeur bien-sur...)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

Sur ce, à bientôt !

 _Ayumi-chan_


	5. Chapter 4

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 _XxMagistraxX :_ Stephen est un nom sur le mur, mais je ne te dis pas pourquoi je l'ai choisi, tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! :3 (non c'est pas glauque ! ... Mais du coup, vu que c'est un personnage qu'on ne voit jamais... heu... bah... Bref !). Pour Crevette, non, je ne savais pas (personnellement, c'est le surnom que je donne à ma petite cousine, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai choisi ici XD). Et je n'ai même pas pensé à faire charrier Minho... (on va dire que tout le monde était trop surprit de le voir se faire battre pour penser à le charrier XD). Pour ton hypothèse, je te laisse découvrir le chapitre suivant pour savoir ! ^^  
Et... sérieusement... Je me suis posée la question pour ses ragnagnas. Je me suis dit que j'aurais pu caser un chapitre (ou au moins une scène) là-dessus, puis finalement... Je me suis dit que ça serait "trop" drôle. J'essaye d'instaurer une certaine ambiance en fait, et ça aurait un peu pété mon effet XD  
Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ! :D

 _Etincella :_ Le test est un peu facile, certes, mais... Elle a battu Minho quand même ! (c'est pas rien n'est-ce pas ? ... N'est-ce pas ?). Et la rapidité n'est pas la seule qualité attendue, t'inquiète pas, d'autres points seront mis en avant (dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs, donc je ne développe pas plus ^^)  
Les informations sur ce que j'ai lu (ou pas) sont sur mon profil de toute façon donc voilà XD  
Nan mais... Ne commence pas à penser qu'elle est proche de Gally, tu vas voir des signes partout sinon, et pas qu'avec lui XD  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ^^

* * *

Elle est impressionnée par les immenses murs, et suit ses compagnons à la trace.

\- Ça va ? Demande le maton qui lui jette un regard de temps à autre.  
\- C'est… Wahou quoi !

Les deux garçons rient, et accélèrent légèrement leur course, imités par celle qu'ils forment. Ils arrivent dans un coin très éclairé, et finissent par s'arrêter. Ayumi observe les alentours : elle a l'impression d'être dans un immense carrefour. C'est aussi la partie la plus éclairée du labyrinthe qu'elle a vu pour l'instant.

\- Wahou…

Elle tourne sur elle-même, observe chaque détail des murs, et remarque qu'un numéro est inscrit sur l'un d'entre eux.

\- À quoi ça correspond ça ? Demande-t-elle en désignant le grand « 1 » peint en rouge.  
\- C'est l'une des sections du labyrinthe. Elle est ouverte aujourd'hui.

Le maton des coureurs fait un signe de main pour que la brune s'approche de lui.

\- J'ai quelques trucs à mettre au point avant qu'on aille plus loin, justifie-t-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu apprends vite, tu n'as pas eu besoin d'explications supplémentaires pour le parcours de ce matin, une fois t'a suffi pour le retenir, je t'avoue que c'est plutôt bon signe. Si la journée se passe bien, je te nommerai coureur. Normalement, le conseil devrait bien se passer, les matons ont tous un excellent avis sur toi, et tu as sauvé Gally. Donc je vais te donner les règles du labyrinthe tout de suite.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Premièrement, tu dois toujours rentrer avant que les portes ne soient fermées. Même si tu as été séparée des autres coureurs, tu rentres. Tu ne passerais pas la nuit dans le cas contraire.  
\- Les griffeurs ? Suppose la brune.  
\- Exactement. Deuxièmement, une fois que tu es entrée dans le labyrinthe, tu dois toujours être en mouvement. Il faut faire attention à ne pas se retrouver coincé avant que les portes ne se ferment. On repart dans cinq minutes, sinon, on pourrait avoir des ennuis.  
\- Les griffeurs, répète la brune.  
\- Oui. Troisièmement, si tu te fais piquer, tu dois rester dans le labyrinthe. Pareil pour l'un de tes compagnons. À partir du moment où tu es piquée, ce n'est plus la peine de revenir au bloc.  
\- Les griffeurs, dit encore Ayumi.

Minho ne répond pas cette fois, et la jeune fille comprend maintenant le danger de cet endroit.

\- Ok, j'ai saisi. Je ferai attention, ne t'en fait pas.  
\- Super. Aller, on bouge.

Les adolescents se remettent en mouvement, et Ayumi retient du mieux qu'elle peut leur parcours, comme Minho le lui a demandé un peu plus tôt.

Le soleil commence à se coucher lorsqu'ils reviennent vers les portes, et Minho arrête Ayumi avant qu'elle ne sorte.

\- Vas-y, redonne moi notre itinéraire d'aujourd'hui, ordonne-t-il en faisant signe à Justin qu'il peut y aller.

La brune restitue aisément toutes les directions qu'ils ont pris. Mieux, elle donne aussi les chemins qu'elle a vu autour d'eux, et qu'ils n'ont pas emprunté.

\- Très impressionnant, remarque Minho. T'as la mémoire photographique !  
\- Je crois oui, dit la brune qui passe une main dans ses cheveux.

Les deux jeunes rejoignent la salle des cartes, et Minho explique à Ayumi comment dessiner une carte. La brune écoute attentivement les instructions, et dessine elle-même leur trajet de la journée.

\- Bon, c'est plus que bon pour moi. Je vais réunir les autres matons pour qu'on fasse le conseil, déclare Minho. Viens avec moi.

Le maton des coureurs réunit les personnes mentionnées, toujours suivit par Ayumi, et ils sont rejoint par Newt et Alby dans la salle du conseil.

\- Alors ? Verdict de la journée ? Demande Alby.  
\- J'ai rien à dire. Elle est rapide, endurante, fait attention à ce qu'on lui dit, vérifie toujours que ses compagnons sont à proximité, et en plus, elle a la mémoire photographique, énumère le maton des coureurs.  
\- C'est bien la première fois que tu es si bavard Minho, remarque Newt qui rit légèrement.  
\- C'est la première fois que je peux avoir un élément comme elle, répond-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la concernée.

La brune rougit, gênée par tant d'éloges.

\- Bon, je pense qu'on a assez d'arguments. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette nomination ?

Les autres matons sourient à Ayumi, et Alby clôt le conseil :

\- Bon, alors je vais rendre notre décision officielle dans ce cas : Ayumi, tu fais partie des coureurs à partir de maintenant.  
\- M-merci beaucoup !

Les garçons sortent un à un en félicitant leur camarade, et Minho lui donne rendez-vous le lendemain à l'ouverture des portes. Newt lui fait signe de sortir avant lui, et l'interpelle une fois qu'ils sont dehors :

\- Félicitations pour ton nouveau poste Ayumi.  
\- Merci Newt.  
\- Tu as l'air fatiguée, remarque le garçon, ça va mieux tes cauchemars ?  
\- Pas vraiment… Oh, je voulais te montrer quelque chose…

Elle se met à l'écart du bloc, attendant que le garçon la suive.

\- Avec l'agitation de ces derniers jours, j'ai oublié… Mes cauchemars, je commence à croire que c'est bel et bien des souvenirs…  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
\- Tu te souviens ? Il y a quelque chose qui me fonce dessus et qui me griffe au ventre, rappelle Ayumi.  
\- Oui.

Elle relève son t-shirt pour que le garçon voit sa cicatrice, et celui-ci semble très surprit.

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de comment j'ai eu ça… Mais… j'ai l'impression que ça correspond à ce que je vois dans mes cauchemars…  
\- D'accord… C'est… bizarre en effet… Tu ne vois rien de plus ?  
\- Non.

Le garçon soupire et passe sa main contre sa nuque.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… À part qu'il faut que tu dormes. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais il faut vraiment que tu te reposes. Encore plus maintenant que tu fais partie des coureurs. La moindre erreur peut t'être fatale là-dedans. S'il le faut, viens me réveiller pour me parler de tes cauchemars. Ça pourrait t'aider.  
\- Oui… Merci Newt.

Le garçon lui sourit et passe affectueusement sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Courage Ayumi.

 **XxX**

La nuit est tombée depuis un moment, mais Ayumi ne dort toujours pas. Elle se balade dans la forêt. C'est terriblement angoissant la nuit, mais au moins, elle sait à quoi est due son angoisse. Elle ne fait pas attention à ce qui l'entoure, elle est épuisée par la journée, mais un cauchemar l'a encore réveillée. Beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude cette fois. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle marche, mais ses jambes soutiennent à peine son poids. Elle inspire un grand coup lorsqu'elle sent qu'on l'attire contre un arbre, mais ne peut pas hurler à cause d'une main qui se plaque contre sa bouche. Les yeux écarquillés, elle reconnaît son maton.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Demande-t-il passablement énervé.

Elle attend qu'il retire sa main pour reprendre son souffle et la parole :

\- Je… je n'arrivais pas à dormir…  
\- Si tu fais une nuit blanche, tu vas tomber demain. Je ne t'emmènerai pas avec moi si tu es trop fatiguée.  
\- Ça ira !  
\- Non. Tu n'as jamais tenté l'expérience.  
\- Pourquoi tu fais si attention à moi maintenant ? Demande-t-elle pour tenter de changer de sujet.  
\- J'en ai marre de perdre des compagnons, lâche l'asiatique.

La brune est surprise, et le garçon poursuit :

\- J'en ai assez de voir mes compagnons se faire piquer les uns après les autres dans ce foutu labyrinthe. Je ne veux plus perdre qui que ce soit là-dedans.  
\- Tu… Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça Minho…  
\- Si j'étais assez vigilant, ça n'arriverait pas.  
\- Tu ne peux pas être partout ! Si tout le monde est éparpillé dans les différentes sections ouvertes, tu ne peux pas tous les surveiller…

Pour la première fois, Ayumi remarque la tristesse et les remords dans les yeux de l'asiatique.

\- Minho… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Ça va aller… C'est difficile à expliquer, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que je vis une telle situation.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- C'est un peu comme si j'étais habituée au manque de sommeil. Je veux dire, avant de perdre la mémoire, tente Ayumi.  
\- Je vois. Mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?  
\- Je fais des cauchemars… et… je ne sais pas si c'est des cauchemars ou…  
\- Des souvenirs ? Complète Minho.  
\- O-oui… Comment tu as fait ?  
\- Je vivais ça à mon arrivée aussi. J'ai mis du temps avant de passer une vraie nuit, explique le garçon. Je sais à quel point c'est horrible, donc raison de plus : si tu ne te sens pas bien demain, ne viens pas, tu viendras quand tu arriveras à passer au dessus de ça.  
\- Je serai là demain, affirme la brune. Ça va aller. Je vais essayer d'aller dormir…  
\- Bien.

Les deux adolescents retournent à leur couchage respectif, se souhaitant mutuellement une bonne nuit.

Mais Ayumi n'a pas beaucoup dormi.

 **XxX**

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent le lendemain, Minho donne ses instructions aux différentes équipes.

\- Ayumi et Bryan, vous venez avec moi, on fait la 5 aujourd'hui.  
\- Compris.

Les trois adolescents franchissent les portes et se dirigent vers la zone indiquée. Ayumi essaye de retenir le passage jusqu'à la section, et se concentre sur le chemin qu'ils prennent ensuite.

\- Vous voyez quelque chose de particulier ? Demande le maton qui observe les murs.  
\- Rien, répond Bryan qui imite son chef.

Ayumi regarde au pied du mur, et remarque que le lierre a une forme bizarre. Elle s'allonge et passe sous le mur.

\- Eh Ayumi !  
\- Aïe !

La brune ressort en se frottant la tête.

\- C'est une cavité, elle ne va pas loin, explique la brune en se levant.  
\- T'as le soucis du détail, remarque Minho qui lui retire un morceau de lierre coincé dans ses cheveux.

Les adolescents repartent, et la fatigue commence à peser sur la brune. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû écouter son maton, et rester au bloc aujourd'hui. Elle reste attentive aux moindres détails qui les arrêtent, et demandera à Bryan de dessiner la carte cette fois-ci.

Les coureurs rentrent petit à petit au bloc, et Max, un grand blond, parle avec Newt. Il a l'air paniqué. Les autres s'approchent, et prennent la conversation en cours :

\- Voilà Newt, ils sont tous rentrés, sauf lui !  
\- Calme toi Max.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Intervient Minho.  
\- Justin n'est pas rentré, explique le second.  
\- On a été séparé pendant la course, je suis sorti tôt du coup, mais Justin n'est toujours pas revenu.

Ayumi voit Minho serrer les poings.

\- Minho…  
\- Les portes vont bientôt se refermer… On le saura bientôt, déclare l'asiatique.  
\- On a encore le temps d'aller le chercher ! Tente Ayumi.  
\- Non. Une fois que vous êtes sortis, vous n'y retournez plus pour la journée, c'est la règle, contre Newt.  
\- Mais il a peut-être besoin d'aide !  
\- Il faut limiter la casse.

Minho court jusqu'à la porte et attend un signe de son ami. Ayumi le rejoint, et s'assoit à côté de lui.

\- Minho… Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer s'il ne revient pas ?  
\- Il appartiendra au labyrinthe.

Des mots amers, qui effrayent Ayumi. Le mécanisme s'enclenche, et Minho déglutit difficilement. Mais leur ami ne se montre toujours pas, et les portes se ferment enfin. Étrangement, le son produit par l'impact semble différent cette fois-ci. Ayumi a presque l'impression que les portes sont scellées. Les autres coureurs ont rejoint leurs collègues, et la brune pose sa main sur l'épaule du maton.

\- Minho…

Le garçon se précipite vers la forêt, suivi par ses camarades. Il rejoint la salle des cartes, et met un grand coup de poing sur la table.

\- Merde !  
\- Minho… c'est ma faute, lâche Max.  
\- Non Max. C'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû vous donner cette section.  
\- Ce n'est votre faute ni à l'un ni à l'autre, intervient Ayumi.

Les garçons se tournent vers elle un à un, et remarquent tous qu'elle a les poings serrés et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, répète-t-elle. Max, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que vous seriez séparés. Et si vous l'avez fait, c'est que c'était la meilleure solution. Minho, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qu'il se passerait. Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher !

Ses larmes dégoulinent sur ses joues, et elle les fait disparaître d'un mouvement plein de rage. Minho vient poser sa main sur l'épaule de la brune.

\- Désolé que tu aies assisté à ça, lâche-t-il simplement.  
\- Arrête de t'excuser ou de regretter ! Ça ne sert à rien ! On sait ce qu'on a à faire non ? Il faut qu'on trouve une sortie ! Et vite ! Sinon, Justin ne nous le pardonnera jamais, lance la brune.

Les autres échangent un regard entendu, et Minho soupire, puis serre la jeune fille contre lui.

\- Tu as raison… Merci Ayumi.

Le garçon lui met deux coups légers sur l'omoplate et ouvre la porte :

\- Fin de journée les gars, reposez vous bien…

Les autres sortent, mais Ayumi reste immobile. Minho lui fait un mouvement de tête et lui lance un léger sourire lourd de sens.

\- Toi aussi, repose toi Minho, dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, lui rendant le même sourire.

Il hoche légèrement la tête, et les deux adolescents quittent la salle des cartes.

* * *

Salut à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (un peu comme d'hab' quoi !)

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire partager vos impressions et vos conseils ! (on est bientôt à 300 vus sur cette fanfic, c'est énorme, mais je me rends compte qu'en comparaison, j'ai très peu de retours... J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier les filles à qui je réponds au dessus *je suppose que vous êtes des filles, je ne sais pas pourquoi, si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis désolée, NE ME TUEZ PAS PITIÉ !* qui me laissent des reviews très drôle à chaque chapitre ^^)

Sinon, je suis en vacances cette semaine, donc (entre deux séances de révisions intensives pour les partiels) j'essayerai de poster le chapitre suivant avant la fin de la semaine ! (je ne promets rien, mais je vais essayer ! )

À bientôt !

 _Ayumi-chan_


	6. Chapter 5

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 _XxMagistraxX :_ J'adore tes reviews, je meurs de rire devant à chaque fois XD Bref ! Tu as réussi à me traumatiser avec "Papa Minmin" et le potentiel inceste... (Coucou les Lannister ! Ah non, c'est entre frère et sœur chez eux...). Pour Justin... Hum... C'est un nom rayé sur le mur dans le film, donc s'il est caché... Il s'est salement bien caché le con XD.  
Sois pas trop jalouse pour le câlin de Minho, c'est pas le dernier, loin de là XD Et tu as réussi à ternir l'image de Newt dans mon esprit en sous-entendant qu'il pouvait être un mec en chien... Congratulations ! (T.T)  
Et de rien, j'écris aussi bien que possible, je me relis plusieurs fois, etc, histoire d'être sure que je n'ai laissé aucune faute (et encore, il doit en rester). Je n'ai pas de Bêta, et j'ai l'impression de devenir dyslexique avec le temps, donc c'est pas hyper simple XD M'enfin, j'm'arrêterai pas d'écrire pour autant, mais je sais ce que c'est quand tu lis une fanfic truffée de fautes : tu lis parce que l'histoire t'intéresse, mais après, t'as juste envie de te laver les yeux à l'acide quoi x)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! (voir plus, Ayumi commence à montrer ses "vraies" capacités ! *teaser*)

* * *

Le sommeil arrive plus facilement avec le temps, comme Minho l'avait dit, et Ayumi arrive enfin à montrer toute l'étendue de ses capacités. Son maton est curieux de voir quelles sont les limites de sa mémoire, et visiblement, il n'a encore rien vu.

\- Ayumi, tu vas te faire mal, lance-t-il.

La brune est à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, en train d'escalader le lierre.

\- Je suis sure d'avoir vu quelque chose !

Le garçon soupire, et surveille les alentours. Parfois, être avec Ayumi lui ferait presque oublier qu'ils sont dans un lieu dangereux, où la mort peut surgir de n'importe où. Elle est toujours dynamique, et de plus en plus positive. C'est elle qui motive les coureurs, lui compris.

\- Minho, grimpe !

Le garçon n'a même pas remarqué qu'elle avait disparu, et se dépêche de la rejoindre.

\- Je savais qu'on pouvait monter ! Lance-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.  
\- C'est bien, mais il va surtout falloir trouver comment descendre maintenant !  
\- On verra plus tard, et au pire, on reviendra ici ! Tu viens ?

La brune se met à courir, et le binôme retient le plus d'informations possible sur ce passage. Ils arrivent vers un nouveau cul de sac, et Minho constate qu'ils pourraient redescendre par là grâce au lierre. Ayumi est déjà en train de s'asseoir.

\- Attends ! Dit le garçon qui la retient. Regarde bien, et dis moi pourquoi il ne faut pas qu'on passe aille ici.

La brune se concentre. Ils sont en hauteur par rapport à leur chemin habituel, ce qui leur permet d'avoir une vue (presque) d'ensemble sur le lieu. Soudain, elle réalise :

\- On dirait la section 4 !  
\- Exactement. Elle est fermée aujourd'hui, on va rester coincés si on descend ici, lâche Minho.  
\- On prend le risque ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On a encore le temps de rentrer, et on a l'occasion d'explorer une section qui est fermée ! Peut-être qu'elle a une autre forme du coup !

Le maton réfléchit un instant.

\- Bon ok, mais on ne reste pas longtemps.  
\- Ça va de soi !

Les deux adolescents descendent prudemment dans la section, et se remettent à courir. Ils sont parfaitement conscients qu'un griffeur pourrait garder cette section. Surtout si elle cache la sortie.

Mais tout à l'air normal, rien n'a changé.

\- C'est décevant !  
\- Relativise Ayumi : on sait qu'on peut accéder à cette section par un passage sur-élevé, dit Minho.

Ils retournent vers le mur couvert de lierre qu'ils commencent à escalader. Un grognement les surprend, et ils échangent un regard paniqué.

\- Il faut faire vite, murmure le garçon qui poursuit son ascension.

Un bruit métallique leur glace le sang, et Minho aide Ayumi à monter, puis ils reprennent leur course.

\- J'crois qu'on est repérés !

Ils descendent rapidement dans leur section initiale, et se dépêchent de s'éloigner de ce mur. Ce bruit métallique les poursuit toujours.

\- Les portes vont bientôt se refermer ! Constate Minho en courant.  
\- On ne peut pas rentrer maintenant ! Si cette bête nous suit, elle va arriver au bloc ! Contre Ayumi.

Il le sait, et cherche une solution.

\- Minho, ici !

La brune se glisse dans une cavité sous un mur, vite imitée par son maton. Les deux adolescents restent silencieux, et le bruit métallique se rapproche. Ayumi sent ses mains trembler, et Minho lui fait signe d'être la plus silencieuse possible, conservant tant bien que mal son sang-froid.

Le son s'éloigne, mais ils n'osent pas bouger pour autant. Ayumi déglutit et vérifie discrètement que le griffeur soit parti.

\- Ok, il faut y aller, dit-elle en sortant de leur cachette.

Le garçon sort à son tour, et ils rejoignent le bloc juste à temps.

\- Eh bien ! On commençait à croire que vous resteriez coincés ! Lance Newt qui les accueille.  
\- C'était ça ou ramener un griffeur au bloc, répond Ayumi.  
\- Quoi, vous en avez vu un ?  
\- Non, mais lui il nous a vu, rectifie Minho.

Le blond soupire et passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

\- Vous deux… Vous allez toutes les faire !

Les coureurs rient devant la mine dépitée du second, et se dirigent vers la salle des cartes.

Depuis la disparition de Justin, ils sont devenus un binôme fixe, et sont très complice dans le labyrinthe. Et c'est vrai que Newt n'est pas loin de la vérité : ce n'est pas la première mésaventure de ce type qu'il leur arrive.

\- Bon, on dessine ces cartes et on se tire !

Ayumi sort une nouvelle feuille pour indiquer ce qu'ils ont trouvé.

\- Du coup, il faudra tester les autres murs qui ressemblent à celui-là ! Peut-être que la sortie est dans l'une de ces sections lorsqu'elles sont fermées, suppose la brune en dessinant.  
\- Pas faux, mais si on doit ramener un griffeur à chaque fois, on risque de ne pas s'en tirer si facilement.  
\- Ouais… en même temps, c'est encourageant : s'il y a des griffeurs dans les sections fermées, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose à protéger non ?  
\- Certainement !

Les deux jeunes achèvent la carte, et retournent ensemble dans la clairière. Ayumi profite du temps qu'elle a pour terminer de coudre ses élastiques. Elle ne veut pas se couper les cheveux, mais ils la gênent lorsqu'elle court, donc elle a décidé de se coudre de quoi les tenir en arrière. Et ce soir, elle a terminé. Gally s'assoit à côté d'elle alors qu'elle s'attache les cheveux.

\- Je crois que ça va être encore plus simple de courir maintenant, lâche-t-elle en souriant au garçon.  
\- Newt m'a dit que vous avez failli vous faire coincer par un griffeur ? Affirme le garçon plus qu'il ne le demande.  
\- C'est un grand mot ! Et puis, on est encore là !  
\- Vous devriez faire plus attention, conseille-t-il étonnement sérieux.  
\- Tu t'inquiètes Gally ?  
\- Possible…

La brune sourit et pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Ça fait partie du jeu, dit elle simplement, on pourrait tomber sur un griffeur n'importe quand, ça pourrait être au détour d'un couloir. On ne sait jamais où ils sont, mais ils sont là.  
\- Même… faites attention à vous. Fait attention à toi, ordonne le bâtisseur.  
\- T'inquiète pas pour moi Gally ! Je suis avec Minho, on se connaît bien maintenant, on sait comment réagit l'autre, et on fait toujours attention ! C'est pour ça qu'on se permet de prendre des risques : on a assez confiance l'un en l'autre pour pouvoir le faire !

Gally reste silencieux, puis ébouriffe légèrement les cheveux de la brune.

\- Fait attention à toi crevette, répète-t-il avant de rejoindre les autres.

Elle sourit et se détache les cheveux, puis essaye de les arranger un peu.

 **XxX**

Les jours passent, se transforment en semaines, puis en mois. Et chaque mois, Ayumi voit des petits nouveaux arriver, c'est l'occasion de faire la fête.

Elle s'entraîne toujours avec Gally, et le garçon semble toujours plus inquiet à son sujet. Pourtant, il n'y a pas de quoi. Dans le labyrinthe, les séances de course sont devenues des séances d'escalade la plupart du temps. Minho et Ayumi se rendent compte que toutes les sections sont reliées de cette façon. Et à chaque fois, un griffeur garde la section fermée. Tous les soirs, ils ont un nouveau rituel :

\- Ayumi, l'ordre des sections s'il te plaît, interroge le maton.  
\- Alors… 7, 2… non 1 ! Heu… 7, 1 6, 4…  
\- Encore raté, constate le maton. 7, 1, 5, 2, 6, 4, 8, 3.  
\- Merde !

Si la brune a une excellente mémoire, elle n'arrive pas à retenir cette suite de chiffre, et ce, malgré des mois à arpenter les sections avec son ami.

Dans la salle des cartes, ils complètent la maquette ensemble, et un soir, Minho semble troublé.

\- Minho, tout va bien ?  
\- Viens voir ça…

La brune s'approche de la maquette, et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

\- Je vais chercher Alby, finis ta carte, ordonne Minho qui sort de la salle.

La brune hoche à peine la tête, et se concentre sur son dessin. Mais ce que Minho a remarqué est perturbant.

Les deux garçons la rejoignent au bout d'un quart d'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me montrer ?

Ayumi se lève et désigne la maquette.

\- Eh ben, ça avance bien !  
\- Non Alby… c'est terminé, corrige Minho.

Celui à la peau foncée semble ne pas comprendre la gravité de ces mots.

\- On l'a complètement exploré. Tu as la carte complète du labyrinthe devant les yeux, ajoute le coureur.  
\- Alors…  
\- Oui… On n'a pas trouvé de sortie, confirme Ayumi qui baisse les yeux.

Les poings de la brune sont serrés contre ses cuisses, et Alby reste silencieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le… dit aux autres ? Propose Minho dépité.  
\- Non. Non, on continue.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais Alby !  
\- Je sais. Mais ils ne doivent pas perdre espoir. Vous ne leur dites rien, vous faites votre travail. C'est la dernière issue qu'il nous reste, s'ils savent la vérité, la panique va l'emporter, explique le leader.

Les deux coureurs échangent un regard puis hochent la tête.

\- Ne le dites à personne. Faites comme-ci de rien n'était. Pendant ce temps, je vais… chercher une solution.

Le garçon soupire et s'apprête à sortir.

\- Bon travail, dit-il simplement.

Minho et Ayumi s'affalent sur une chaise lorsque l'autre garçon est parti.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait demain ? Demande Minho.  
\- On fait ce qu'il a dit… Peut-être… Peut-être qu'on a raté quelque chose quelque part ? Propose la brune.  
\- Ayumi, tu le sais comme moi : on a tout exploré, tout vu ! Comment on aurait pu rater quoi que ce soit ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… Mais je garde espoir. Il y a une sortie quelque part là-dedans, c'est sûr !

La brune se lève, une expression déterminée dans le regard.

\- Demain, on fait la 8. On refait tous les couloirs, chaque cavité, chaque passage sur-élevé. On va trouver, j'en suis sure !

Le maton sourit tristement.

\- Je ne partage pas ton enthousiasme, avoue-t-il en se levant.

Il serre la brune contre lui.

\- Mais grâce à toi, je vais au moins réussir à faire vivre l'espoir au bloc.

Elle le serre aussi, presque sure qu'elle pourrait toucher sa peur du doigt.

\- Ça va aller Minho. On va trouver !  
\- Ouais…

Ils rejoignent la clairière après avoir couvert la maquette.

 **XxX**

La boîte est remontée il y a quelques jours, et Ben, le nouveau, pourrait être un coureur prometteur. Tout le monde l'a vu, mais Minho ne semble pas vouloir le mettre à l'épreuve. C'est un grand blond, avec de très jolis yeux bleus. Il dépasse Minho d'une demi tête, et a montré plusieurs fois qu'il était rapide.

\- C'est dommage, lâche Ayumi. On aurait bien besoin de lui dans nos rangs !

Le maton lui jette un regard furieux, et l'éloigne des autres.

\- À quoi tu joues Ayumi ? Murmure-t-il. Tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien de mettre d'autres blocards en danger !  
\- Sauf que si tu refuses de le prendre, les autres vont se douter de quelque chose, répond-elle. Il a le potentiel d'un coureur, tout le monde commence à te trouver bizarre : ils sont au moins aussi surs que moi que tu as vu ses capacités, donc pourquoi tu ne le testes pas ?  
\- Si je le teste, c'est toi qu'il affronte.  
\- Si tu fais ça, je sabote l'épreuve, contre Ayumi. Il n'est pas plus rapide que moi, tu le sais. Teste le, comme tu l'aurais fait normalement.

Le brun soupire, agacé, même s'il sait que son amie a raison.

Et le lendemain matin, Ben réussit à battre Bryan à la course, et part dans le labyrinthe avec Minho et Ayumi.

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! (faut vraiment que j'arrête de dire cette phrase x))

Comme vous pouvez le constater, on se rapproche de l'arrivée de Thomas ! (et du début de la catastrophe par conséquent...)  
Petite question sinon : que pensez vous de cette idée de "relier" certaines sections par un passage sur-élevé ? C'est une liberté artistique de ma part, mais la scène où Thomas se retrouve un peu (beaucoup) au-dessus du vide et qu'il saute contre un mur pour échapper au griffeur m'a beaucoup inspirée x) D'ailleurs, je m'en resservirai plus tard dans la fiction, arriverez-vous à deviner comment ? :D

Bon, vu que je suis étonnement efficace dans mes révisions pour les partiels, il se peut que je poste la suite ce week-end (... Ça va, cachez votre joie hein ! )

Bref, à bientôt !

 _Ayumi-chan_


	7. Chapter 6

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 _XxMagistraxX :_ Bonne suggestion, mais c'est encore trop haut pour une échelle XD Ouais, j'pense que moi aussi j'prendrai un thé avec le griffeur... J'ai du p'tit lait dans les bras x)  
Et ça suffit avec l'inceste ! T.T (Tiens, tu vas kiffer Ben dans ce chapitre... J'te dis pas pourquoi x))  
Et OMG l'idée d'un classement... Putain de merde x) (bref, je te laisse lire le chapitre. Sache que je suis choquée par Gallynouninou aussi XD)  
Bonne lecture ! ^^

 _7h13 :_ C'est moi qui te remercie, je crois que j'ai rougit devant mon pc avec tous ces compliments ! Je suis contente que cette fanfic te plaise autant, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ^^  
(Et pour les personnages, tu ne verras pas ça chez moi, s'ils étaient vraiment un Bg -pour Newt- et un abruti fini -pour Gally-... Bah le premier aurait trouvé un moyen de sortir du labyrinthe, et le deuxième serait mort au bout de trois jours x))  
Du coup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ^^

 _Etincella :_ Profite, ça ne sera pas toujours le cas ! (surtout qu'à la fin de la semaine, je suis en période d'exam, et après, y'a des chances pour que je ne puisse pas publier tout de suite ! Bref, j'espère avoir le temps de finir de publier cette fanfic avant de devoir m'absenter quand même...)  
Je sais, je trouve ça rapide aussi, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal avec la description (et j'avais une version "plus longue" mais... tellement plus lourde mon dieu !).  
Non mais vraiment, ne cherche pas des rapprochements, parce que tu vas te faire mal au crâne avec ce chapitre XD  
Et si, j'ai compris pour Minho, mais t'en fais pas : (sauf erreur de ma part) il est un peu moins généreux en excuses par la suite (c'était juste le début, faut bien qu'il fasse bonne impression non ? *Non, j'ai pas trouvé d'autres excuses*)  
Pour Thomas, je te laisse voir (bon, c'est pas dans ce chapitre du coup, mais voilà XD)  
Et je suis un peu en avance du coup (vendredi au lieu de samedi... *clapclapclap*)  
Bonne lecture à toi ^^

* * *

« Aide-moi ! Je t'en supplie, aide-moi ! »

Tout est flou autour d'elle, mais il y a quelqu'un, elle le sait. Et ce quelqu'un lui tourne le dos.

« WICKED est bon »

Encore ces mots étranges. Elle ne peut pas bouger, ses bras sont sanglés, ses jambes aussi.

« Me laisse pas ! »

Une forme lui fonce dessus, et la griffe au ventre.

 **XxX**

Ayumi inspire un grand coup et tombe de son hamac. Elle s'est réveillée beaucoup trop brutalement, et a réveillé certains de ses camarades au passage.

\- Eh Ayumi ! Ça va ? Demande un petit garçon qui s'approche.

La brune respire fort, et lève les yeux vers son camarade : petit, un peu rond, il a des cheveux châtains et frisés, et des yeux marrons, grands ouverts. Elle reconnaît le petit nouveau de ce mois-ci.

\- Chuck…  
\- Ayumi, tout va bien ? Demande Newt.

La brune se relève et calme sa respiration.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionne-t-elle surprise.  
\- Ben est venu me chercher. Viens avec moi.

Il s'éloigne du groupe en faisant signe aux autres de se recoucher un moment.

\- Encore tes cauchemars ? Interroge le blond qui s'est assit dans l'herbe, un peu à l'écart.  
\- Oui…  
\- Ça faisait un moment que tu n'en avais pas fait, remarque le second. De quoi tu te souviens ?  
\- C'est bizarre… Je crois que… je demande de l'aide à quelqu'un… Je sais que j'appelle quelqu'un, mais je ne vois pas qui…

Le garçon passe doucement sa main dans le dos de son amie en voyant ses mains trembler.

\- Quoi d'autre ?  
\- Hum… Mes bras sont sanglés, quelqu'un me retient… C'est tout ce dont je me souviens…  
\- Il y a du progrès déjà, tu te souviens de plus de choses.  
\- Oui…

Ayumi regarde les portes du labyrinthe.

\- Ça va faire un an que je suis là, réalise la brune. Le temps passe vite…  
\- Oui…  
\- Tu te souviens de mes débuts ?

Newt rit légèrement.

\- Peu de blocards réagissent comme toi, c'est difficile d'oublier !  
\- C'est vrai…  
\- Tu es la seule qui a réagit comme ça en fait. Les autres se laissent submerger par leur peur au départ.  
\- C'est bien parce que j'avais peur que j'ai agit de cette manière, corrige la brune.  
\- Alors heureusement que tout le monde n'a pas peur comme toi !

Les deux adolescents échangent un rire, et Ayumi observe Newt un moment : sans lui, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait. Elle est très proche de tout le monde ici, mais Newt est celui qui en sait le plus sur elle.

D'abord, il y a Minho : ils ont partagé beaucoup de bons moments ensemble. Des moins bons aussi, comme ce lourd secret qu'ils doivent garder pour maintenir l'ordre au bloc. Elle le considère comme son meilleur ami, et est presque sure que l'inverse est vrai aussi. Elle est d'ailleurs la seule qui peut le chambrer sans subir son courroux.

Gally aussi est très important pour elle : tous les soirs, après avoir couru avec Minho et Ben, elle s'étire avec lui, et devient de plus en plus forte grâce à lui. D'ailleurs, il fait très attention à elle, et l'inverse est vrai aussi. Il lui a avoué qu'il aurait aimé avoir une petite sœur comme elle, et elle l'avait trouvé adorable à ce moment là.

Ben, le dernier coureur recruté, est quelqu'un avec qui elle s'entend très bien. Ils adorent se chamailler, rient beaucoup ensemble, et parfois, se liguent contre leur maton dans le labyrinthe pour explorer certaines zones. Minho ne sait plus où donner de la tête avec ces deux-là.

Chuck, le petit nouveau, est son protégé. Il se fait souvent taquiner par les autres, mais tout le monde l'apprécie : il sait se montrer positif, et fait de son mieux pour aider, même s'il est très maladroit.

Il y a Alby aussi : elle n'a pas oublié la promesse qu'elle a fait au garçon, et c'est ce qui la pousse à courir tous les jours. Car même si elle s'amuse avec Ben, elle n'oublie pas d'observer ce qui l'entoure, et Minho voit bien que malgré ses rires, elle est toujours très sérieuse. D'après le leader, elle est l'énergie, l'espoir de tout le bloc. C'est elle qui donnerait le sourire à tout le monde.

Mais avec Newt, c'est particulier : c'est lui qu'elle vient voir la nuit lorsqu'elle fait des cauchemars. C'est lui qui connaît sa face cachée, cette face sombre et effrayée qu'elle dissimule aux autres. C'est avec lui qu'elle discute le plus, et c'est ses sourires qui lui donnent envie de continuer.

Oui, sans Newt, elle aurait sûrement baissé les bras depuis longtemps.

Elle sourit au garçon, et sursaute lorsque le mécanisme des portes s'enclenche.

\- Déjà ? Lâche-t-elle.  
\- Ouais. Bon courage Ayumi, dit le blond en se levant.

La jeune fille l'imite et va à la salle des cartes pour enfiler son équipement. La première chose qu'ils ont fait après son premier jour, c'est des sangles d'épaules à sa taille, et c'est réussi : elle a une grande machette dans le dos, et des petites lames sur le devant, au cas où ils tomberaient sur un griffeur.

\- C'est parti ! Lance-t-elle en rejoignant ses équipiers.

Les trois adolescents se dirigent vers la section 4, et Ben et Ayumi commencent déjà à se chamailler, ce qui exaspère Minho.

\- Vous pouvez pas passer cinq minutes sans vous battre ? Je suis sûr que même des enfants de deux ans se tiendraient mieux que vous ! Lâche-t-il en jetant un œil à ses camarades.  
\- Ne nous mets pas au défi Minho ! Prévient Ben.  
\- Ouais ! Parce qu'on peut très bien te montrer ce que ça fait des enfants de deux ans ! Ajoute Ayumi.  
\- Laissez tomber, j'ai rien dit.

Les deux autres rient et se tapent dans la main.

Comme d'habitude, ils retiennent les murs qui les entourent. Minho et Ayumi cherchent plus précisément : quelque chose de différent, un détail qui leur aurait échappé, n'importe quoi…

Mais comme d'habitude, ils ne trouvent rien.

\- Il faut rentrer, ordonne Minho.

Les trois adolescents rejoignent les portes en silence, et voient Chuck avec un garçon qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

\- Oh ! C'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait y avoir un nouveau ? Lâche Ben. Tu dois être content de ta promotion Chuck !  
\- Laisse le tranquille, dit Ayumi qui met un coup de coude au grand blond.

Elle observe un moment le nouveau : un garçon brun, au teint légèrement basané, aussi grand que Minho, avec des yeux marrons. Leurs regards se croisent l'espace d'un instant, et Ayumi est déstabilisée sans savoir pourquoi. Elle tourne les yeux vers le dos de son maton, et ils rejoignent la salle des cartes.

\- Tu peux y aller Ben, repose toi bien !

Le blond quitte la pièce en lâchant un « pas de bêtises » lourd de sens, qui arrache un soupire à Minho et à Ayumi. Leur ami est persuadé que s'ils restent tous les deux le soir, c'est parce qu'ils sont ensemble, et que dessiner des cartes est donc le cadet de leurs soucis.

Alors qu'en réalité, ils ont besoin de ce moment :

\- Ça va ? Demande Minho à son amie.  
\- Oui. La journée n'a pas été trop tendue. Et toi ?  
\- Ça va. Je tiens.

Toujours les mêmes mots, mais ils ont besoin de les entendre. Ça fait quatre mois qu'ils parcourent le labyrinthe pour rien. Ils n'apprennent rien de plus, n'ont rien de nouveau à dessiner. Et ça commence à devenir pesant.

\- On va trouver, lâche Ayumi.

Le brun hoche la tête de haut en bas, comme d'habitude. Par habitude en fait.

\- Aller, fin de journée. En plus, il va y avoir la fête du nouveau ce soir.  
\- Oui… ça va nous faire du bien.

Ils échangent un sourire, comme s'ils essayaient de se persuader que cette fête allait réellement leur faire du bien.

 **XxX**

À la nuit tombée, le feu est allumé, et Newt discute avec le nouveau blocard. Ayumi sait ce qu'il se passe : le blond tente une approche pour faire tomber les peurs du garçon. Comme il le fait à chaque fois. Mais elle sait que lui-même est meurtri. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ses yeux sont la preuve de son mal-être. Elle prend vaguement part au débat des coureurs, et fait un signe de main à Newt et au nouveau en voyant que les garçons se tournent vers leur groupe. Le blond lui sourit et continue de discuter avec l'autre garçon.

\- Eh Ayumi ! Une danse !

C'est Gally qui l'a appelée, et la brune sourit : elle rejoint le centre du cercle qui est en train de se former, là où son ami bâtisseur l'attend. Des blocards tapent sur des instruments improvisés, pour que Gally et Ayumi puissent danser ensemble. C'est plus un jeu de jambe qu'une danse, mais c'est devenu une animation à chaque fête. Les deux adolescents bougent leurs jambes, sautent, font taper leurs pieds ensemble, en rythme avec les percussions, puis sont applaudis par leurs amis. Alby prend ensuite la place de Gally, et exécute une danse similaire avec son amie.

\- À toi Newt !

Le blond soupire, jette un léger regard au nouveau, puis entre dans le cercle pour danser avec la brune. Les cries redoublent en intensité : on pourrait croire qu'à cause de sa jambe, le blond ne peut pas tenir le rythme, mais au final, le groupe adore le voir danser avec Ayumi. C'est un peu comme s'ils étaient la combinaison parfaite.

\- À toi le nouveau ! Lance Ayumi.

Le brun se désigne du doigt et s'approche.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas faire ça…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te refaire une démonstration, sois attentif !

Ayumi et Newt enchaînent certains pas, un peu moins vite pour que le nouveau comprenne bien le principe.

\- Après, si tu écoutes la musique, ça devrait aller ! À ton tour !

Newt s'écarte, et Ayumi commence l'enchaînement face au brun qui suit tant bien que mal.

\- Aller, du nerf ! Dit-elle pour l'encourager.

Après quelques erreurs, le nouveau réussit un enchaînement.

\- Pas mal du tout ! Félicitations ! Clame Ayumi en l'applaudissant.

Le cercle éclate, et la brune rejoint les coureurs. Newt s'approche d'elle, toujours accompagné du nouveau.

\- Il fallait que je te le présente, avoue-t-il, votre premier jour a été assez semblable.  
\- Ah oui ?

La brune rit légèrement et tend la main à l'autre.

\- Moi c'est Ayumi, mais tu as peut-être déjà entendu Gally m'appeler. Enchantée de te connaître ! Tu te souviens de ton nom ?  
\- Non…  
\- T'en fait pas, ça va revenir. Alors comme ça, t'as fait comme moi ? Ça veut dire que t'as voulu aller dans le labyrinthe ?

Le brun semble très surprit, et hoche simplement la tête, alors que Newt reprend la parole :

\- La même réaction, et l'envie de devenir coureur aussi ! La différence, c'est que c'est Gally qui l'a arrêté, et pas avec la même douceur que moi pour toi !  
\- Ouais j'imagine, dit-elle en ricanant. Dommage, j'avais fait une entrée originale ! Maintenant que tu es là, c'est plus le cas !

La jeune fille met un petit coup sur l'épaule du nouveau qui semble se détendre un peu.

\- Alors tu veux devenir coureur ? C'est pas comme ça que ça marche tu sais ?  
\- Il est rapide ! Enfin, il aurait presque l'étoffe d'un coureur, corrige Newt. Mais bon, vu la gamelle qui a suivi sa course…

Ayumi essaye de s'empêcher de rire en voyant le regard noir que le brun lance à Newt. Le blond, lui, sourit au nouveau. Elle regrette presque d'avoir manqué l'action.

\- T'en fais pas ! Pour l'instant on n'a pas besoin de qui que ce soit, aide bien au bloc, ça sera plus utile !  
\- Tu t'es prise pour Minho pour décider qui nommer ou non ? Interroge Newt en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
\- Non, mais je commence à savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête depuis le temps !

Un garçon bouscule le nouveau, et Ayumi a une impression de déjà vu. Elle penche un peu la tête sur le côté, et comprend que Gally était encore en train de se battre avec un bâtisseur.

\- Tu veux te battre le nouveau ? Demande le maton châtain.

L'impression de déjà vu se confirme, et Ayumi sourit légèrement en voyant que les autres encouragent le brun à combattre. Gally annonce la même règle que lorsqu'il s'est battu avec elle. Mais cette fois, le nouveau ne répond rien. Et il se débrouille moins bien qu'elle.

\- C'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre le nouveau ?  
\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Ordonne celui-ci.  
\- Comment tu veux que je t'appelle alors ? Tocard ?

Ayumi rit légèrement : il lui avait fait le même coup. Elle écarquille yeux en voyant le brun se cogner la tête par terre, et semble inquiète. Il se redresse et se met à hurler :

\- Je m'appelle Thomas !

À ce moment là, un grand cri de joie retenti, mais Ayumi en est loin. Elle est devenue pâle, ce qui n'échappe pas à Newt.

Elle a déjà entendu ça quelque part, et maintenant, elle sait où :

« Aide-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! »

C'était dans son cauchemar.

« Thomas, me laisse pas ! »

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que... vous êtes content de voir arriver Thomas ! (j'avais dit que je le dirai plus ! )

Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Qui avait la même idée que Ben pour les "bêtises" qu'auraient pu faire Minho et Ayumi ? (Ouais, la vérité est carrément moins drôle/moins mignonne *rayez les mentions inutiles* mais voilà, un peu de légèreté de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal !)

Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir poster la suite parce que je vais être en exam à partir de lundi... Donc bah... Je ferai au mieux, mais du coup, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous préciser que mes partiels vont passer avant la publication de cette fanfic XD

Mais bon, on dit que la patience est une vertu non ?

À bientôt ^^

 _Ayumi-chan_


	8. Chapter 7

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 _XxMagistraxX :_ Je te l'avais dit, ahah ! (pour Ben). Pour Thomas... J'espère que cette fanfic t'aidera à le faire remonter dans ton estime x) (parce que là, on est au tout début de leur relation/retrouvailles ! ^^)  
Vu que je suis encore plus sadique que ce que tu imagines, je vais simplement te dire que tu t'es répondue toute seule x)  
D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte d'arriver à la fin de cette fanfic pour voir l'arbre généalogique complet que tu auras établi pour Ayumi XD  
Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :3

 _Etincella :_ Contente de savoir que le chapitre t'a plu ! Et si, ils pourraient mais... Voilà, Ayumi aura toujours envie de danser, donc problème réglé *pas d'argument*  
Et non... Tu n'as pas l'esprit mal placé. Il a bien dit ce que tu as entendu x) ('fin lu quoi !)  
J'espère que la suite te plaira ! (même si la relation Thomas/Ayumi n'évolue pas beaucoup... x))

* * *

La nuit est longue, Ayumi n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle est beaucoup trop perturbée par ses souvenirs. Ce garçon, c'est celui qui lui tourne le dos dans ses cauchemars, elle en est sure. Que fait-il ici ? Qui sont-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Son cœur s'emballe étrangement. Peut-être que lui aussi se souvient de quelque chose ?

Le jour est en train de se lever, et elle ferme les yeux en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher. Elle sait que c'est Alby, et qu'il va faire graver son nom à Thomas sur le mur. Comme d'habitude. Elle se tourne sur le côté et regarde les deux garçons s'éloigner de l'abri.

\- Qui es-tu, Thomas ? Murmure-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se lève ensuite pour rejoindre la salle des cartes, où les autres coureurs l'attendent déjà. Alby leur souhaite une bonne journée, et le trio s'enfonce dans les couloirs du labyrinthe.

\- On va dans quelle section aujourd'hui Ayumi ? Demande Minho.  
\- La 8 !

\- Bien ! Et demain ?  
\- La 5 !  
\- Non, la 3, corrige Ben.  
\- C'est pas vrai ! J'y arriverai jamais !

Minho rit légèrement.

\- Ça va venir ! J'y crois encore ! Lâche le maton.

Ils s'arrêtent dans un couloir et observent les lieux, lorsqu'un bruit suspect les surprend.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demande Ben.

Ayumi lui fait signe de se taire, et reconnaît le bruit métallique.

\- Merde… En plein jour ?  
\- Ok, on sort vite, ordonne Minho.

Les trois adolescents font demi-tour, et Ben ne semble pas comprendre.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Un rugissement les fait sursauter.

\- C'est un griffeur ! Lance Ayumi. Il faut qu'on sorte ! Maintenant !

Le blond accélère le pas, mais le son métallique les poursuit toujours.

\- Minho !  
\- On se sépare, ordonne le maton, on devrait réussir à le semer ! Soyez rapide, et surtout, ne rentrez pas au bloc s'il vous suit !

Les deux autres hochent la tête, et chacun prend un chemin différent. Celle aux yeux verts court le plus vite possible, et n'entend plus aucun bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourne pour vérifier : le griffeur ne l'a pas prise en chasse, mais il rugit ailleurs.

\- Rendez-vous au bloc les gars. Vous avez intérêt d'être là, murmure-t-elle comme s'ils étaient là.

Elle se précipite vers les portes en ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

Alby est surprit de la voir rentrer si tôt.

\- On a été séparés, dit-elle simplement. Minho et Ben sont rentrés ?  
\- Pas encore.  
\- Bon, ils ont encore le temps. Tu veux que je file un coup de main ?  
\- Frypan a besoin d'aide, lâche Alby.  
\- J'y vais.

La brune se dirige vers la cuisine et aide le chef du mieux qu'elle peut. Au bout d'un moment, un cri attire leur attention.

\- À l'aide !

Ayumi se précipite à l'extérieur, et se rend compte que Thomas a des problèmes. Newt est le premier à l'aider, et met un coup de bêche à l'agresseur du nouveau. Elle se rapproche rapidement et se rend compte que c'est Ben.

\- Levez son t-shirt ! Ordonne Alby.

Newt attrape un pan de tissu du vêtement et montre à tout le monde le ventre de l'autre blond. Ayumi plaque sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Il s'est fait piqué… en plein jour ! Lance Gally.  
\- Alby… Faut que tu m'écoutes, supplie le garçon.  
\- Emmenez-le au trou, ordonne le chef en se retournant.

Les autres s'exécutent, et Ayumi est bouleversée.

\- Minho… Est-ce que Minho est rentré…  
\- Il est à la salle des cartes, répond Alby qui emmène Thomas ailleurs.

La brune se précipite au lieu-dit et ouvre la porte en grand. Minho sursaute et se lève en la voyant.

\- Ouf, tu es rentrée…  
\- Minho… Tu… Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui. Il manque plus que Ben.

Il n'est pas au courant. Un goût amer s'installe dans la bouche de la jeune fille, et elle lui révèle ce qu'il vient de se passer dans la clairière.

\- Oh non…

Le garçon vient la serrer contre lui, et les deux restent silencieux un moment.

\- Tu… Tu crois pas qu'on peut trouver une solution ? Il y a peut-être un moyen de le sauver !  
\- Non Ayumi… on n'a rien ici…

Elle se pince les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer, et se blottit le plus possible contre son maton.

\- Merde… Si j'avais pas insisté pour que tu le prennes, ça aurait pu se passer autrement, lâche la brune rongée par la culpabilité.  
\- Non Ayumi. Rappelle toi ce que tu nous avais dit pour Justin. Tu ne pouvais pas anticiper ça. Ce n'est la faute que de cette créature, pas la tienne.

Elle hoche la tête pour se convaincre qu'il a raison.

\- Je crois que… si tu venais à te faire piquer… Je deviendrais complètement folle, avoue la jeune fille.  
\- Non. Tu deviendrais le nouveau maton.

Le garçon place ses mains sur les joues de sa camarade et la regarde dans les yeux :

\- Tu es celle qui motive tout le monde Ayumi, tu donnes le sourire à chacun d'entre nous, tu es notre espoir. Sans toi, je crois que je serais déjà resté dans le labyrinthe depuis longtemps. Mais je suis encore là. Je n'ai pas baissé les bras grâce à toi, et c'est pareil pour tous les coureurs, voir pour les autres blocards ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Les yeux de la brune deviennent humide, et elle remercie le garçon le plus chaleureusement possible.

 **XxX**

Le soir, juste avant que les portes ne se ferment, le groupe d'adolescents s'est réunit. Chacun a une lance ou une perche. Ayumi fait signe à Chuck de s'éloigner : elle ne veut pas que le garçon voit ça. Il sait à quoi ça correspond de toute façon. Par contre, Thomas reste là, le regard incertain.

\- Minho, je t'en prie, écoute moi, supplie le blond.

Le cœur d'Ayumi se serre.

\- Ayumi… S'il te plaît…

Elle détourne le regard, les larmes aux yeux. Elle doit tenir. Si elle flanche, tout le monde sera en danger, elle le sait.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle participe à un bannissement malheureusement : Stephen, le bâtisseur qu'elle avait sauvé d'une chute mortelle est devenu fou, et s'est précipité dans le labyrinthe, désespéré. Il ne s'est pas fait tuer, mais piquer. Il est revenu alors que la transformation avait commencé, et s'est fait enfermer dans la fosse, avant d'être banni le soir même.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un survivait une nuit dans le labyrinthe. Mais malheureusement, c'était déjà trop tard pour lui.

Minho jette le sac de son ancien camarade de l'autre côté des portes, et le mécanisme s'enclenche. Les matons baissent leur perche pour faire reculer le garçon qui ne cesse de supplier. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est être écouté. Ayumi serre sa lance, et Minho vient juste à côté d'elle, puis pose sa main sur son épaule.

Les portes se ferment, et Ben est de l'autre côté.

\- Maintenant, il appartient au labyrinthe, déclare Alby à l'attention de Thomas.

Le brun déglutit, et le silence est trop pesant pour Ayumi qui lâche sa lance et part en courant vers la forêt.

\- Vas-y Newt, dit doucement le chef du bloc.

Le blond dépose sa perche et rejoint rapidement la forêt. Il trouve la jeune fille assise près du ruisseau, recroquevillée sur elle-même, en train de pleurer.

\- Ayumi…

Elle ne lève pas la tête, et laisse son ami s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Tu as entendu sa voix lorsqu'il a dit mon prénom ? Demande-t-elle difficilement.

Newt passe sa main dans le dos de celles aux yeux verts.

\- Je me le pardonnerai jamais Newt…  
\- Aller Ayumi. Il faut continuer. Vous devez trouver une sortie. Sinon, Ben, et tous les autres seront mort pour rien.

Elle pleure un peu plus : elle ne peut pas révéler la vérité à Newt, mais elle sait qu'il a raison. Même s'ils ne trouvent rien de nouveau, elle est persuadée que la sortie est dans le labyrinthe. Ils ont juste oublié quelque chose. Ça ne peut être que ça.

La brune vient se blottir contre le second, laissant ses larmes couler encore un peu, puis elle finit par se calmer.

\- Merci Newt… Merci d'être là…

Le garçon ne répond rien, et se contente de passer une main affectueuse dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

\- Viens, il faut te reposer. La nuit est tombée.

Les deux jeunes reviennent au camp, et Thomas est en train de poser une question à Chuck :

\- Il va s'en sortir Ben ?

Ayumi le regarde, et sent un fort méprit s'emparer d'elle. Elle se demande pourquoi il fait tant attention au coureur. C'est un peu comme si elle lui en voulait.

\- Personne ne survit la nuit dans le labyrinthe, répond-elle très sèchement, ce qui surprend le nouveau.

Elle se dirige sans un mot vers son hamac, puis s'interroge sur ce qu'il vient de se passer : qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer en fait ? Pourquoi lui a-t-elle parlé de la sorte ? Elle n'en a aucune idée.

 **XxX**

Le lendemain, elle se prépare en silence dans la salle des cartes avec Minho. Ils échangent un regard pour s'assurer que l'autre est prêt, et rejoignent les portes, en marchant.

Alby et Newt les interpellent.

\- Je viens avec vous aujourd'hui, déclare Alby. C'est vraiment étrange que Ben se soit fait piquer de jour, les griffeurs ne sortent pas d'habitude.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Faites attention à vous, ordonne Newt. À ce soir.

Le trio s'élance à travers les couloirs du labyrinthe.

\- Alby, tu as déjà couru avant ? Demande Ayumi.  
\- Oui, j'étais coureur avec Newt avant l'arrivée de Minho, explique le leader.  
\- Et après, ils se sont rendus compte que j'étais plus talentueux qu'eux, affirme l'asiatique sans aucune modestie.

Les deux autres rient un peu, cette remarque détend légèrement l'atmosphère. Ils arrivent dans la section 3, et observent les alentours.

\- Il sera sûrement venu par ici, suppose Minho.

Les adolescents regardent autour d'eux, et un bruit familier surprend Ayumi.

\- Encore…

Elle se tourne vers ses compagnons et leur fait signe d'écouter. Ils font le même constat qu'elle.

\- On bouge, ordonne Minho qui se remet à courir.

Les deux autres le suivent, et ce son métallique les poursuit.

\- On a vraiment la poisse en ce moment ! Lâche Ayumi. Bon, je vais l'attirer ailleurs, vous, vous sortez !  
\- Fait attention à toi Ayumi, dit Minho en entraînant le leader. On se voit ce soir !  
\- Promis !

La jeune fille emprunte un autre couloir, et se rend compte que le son métallique se rapproche. Un rugissement manque de la faire trébucher, et elle accélère sa course, le cœur battant. Au moins, cette fois, elle est sure que ses compagnons sont hors de danger. Elle passe plusieurs couloirs, et finit par se rendre compte, après quelques heures, que le son ne la suit plus. Elle se dirige finalement vers les portes, et Chuck se précipite en la voyant :

\- Ayumi ! Où sont les autres ?

Ses mains se mettent à trembler.

\- Ils… Ils ne sont pas encore là ? Demande-t-elle alors qu'elle sait pertinemment que non.

Le plus petit lui lance un regard désolé, et elle se tourne vers les portes.

\- Faites vite les gars…

Newt les rejoint :

\- Chuck, va avec Thomas s'il te plaît.

Celui aux cheveux frisés obéit, et Newt s'adresse à la brune :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- On s'est encore fait repérer… On s'est séparés, je suis partie de mon côté en attirant le griffeur, et Minho est resté avec Alby, ils devaient sortir le plus vite possible…  
\- Calme toi. Ils ne resteront pas coincés, affirme le blond. Ils ont encore le temps, et on parle de Minho et d'Alby.  
\- Newt… Laisse moi y retourner. Je vais les trouver.  
\- Je ne peux pas, et tu le sais très bien.  
\- S'il te plaît Newt ! Je ne peux pas les laisser là-dedans !

Ses mains tremblent beaucoup, et le garçon soupire :

\- Ça va aller Ayumi. Ils vont rentrer.

Elle inspire un grand coup pour se calmer, et hoche vivement la tête.

\- Va avec Gally, ça va te faire du bien, propose le blond.

La jeune fille obéit, et va s'étirer avec le maton des bâtisseurs. Elle lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Newt ne veut pas me laisser y retourner…  
\- C'est les règles Ayumi, tu le sais.  
\- Mais on ne peut pas les laisser là-dedans !  
\- Calme toi, ça va aller, ils ont encore le temps de sortir.

La brune se penche sur sa jambe.

\- Je préférerais passer une nuit dans le labyrinthe plutôt que de devoir les bannir, avoue-t-elle à Gally.  
\- On n'aura pas besoin de les bannir. Ils vont rentrer, répète le maton.

La pluie les interrompt, et ils se dirigent vers l'abri. Ayumi ne lâche pas les portes des yeux, et finit par se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande Newt.  
\- Je vais les attendre.

Elle se dirige vers l'ouverture, se faisant vite tremper par les trombes d'eau.

\- Newt… Ils devraient être rentrés depuis un moment maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer s'ils ne reviennent pas à temps ? Demande Thomas.

Le blond regarde la brune marcher seule sous la pluie.

\- Ils ne seront pas coincés.  
\- Et si ça arrivait ? Insiste Thomas.

Le second regarde Ayumi s'asseoir devant les portes.

\- Ils ne seront pas coincés, répète-t-il.

Les larmes de la brune se confondent avec la pluie qui roule sur son visage.

\- Minho… Alby… rentrez vite, implore-t-elle.

 **XxX**

La météo redevient clémente, et le groupe s'approche petit à petit des portes. Ayumi s'est levée, et a cessé de pleurer. Newt attend à côté d'elle, et frôle sa main pour qu'elle le regarde : il lui adresse un sourire compatissant.

\- On devrait peut-être leur envoyer quelqu'un, propose Thomas.  
\- C'est contre les règles, dit Gally, si tu vas dans le labyrinthe, tu y restes.  
\- On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, reformule Newt.

Les poings serrés, Ayumi sent qu'elle va craquer. Le mécanisme s'enclenche, et les portes commencent à se refermer. Son cœur s'emballe :

\- Newt, implore-t-elle.  
\- Ils sont là ! S'écrit Thomas.

En effet, les deux garçons viennent d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Mais Ayumi voit que quelque chose cloche. Les autres blocards encouragent Minho, alors que la jeune fille plante son regard dans celui de Newt, qui lui fait « non » de la tête. Elle ne peut pas rester comme ça, elle ne peut pas regarder son meilleur ami mourir sans tenter quoi que ce soit. Soudain, ses yeux verts croisent ceux marrons de Thomas. Elle y lit la même détermination, la même volonté que la sienne. Ils hochent la tête au même moment, et Ayumi frôle la main de Newt, lui mimant un « désolée », sans aucun son, avant de se précipiter dans le labyrinthe, suivie de près par Thomas.

\- Thomas, Ayumi ! Hurle Chuck.

Newt a essayé de retenir la brune, en vain, et les portes sont maintenant fermées.

\- Bien joué les gars… Vous avez signé votre arrêt de mort, lâche Minho essoufflé. Ayumi !  
\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser, argumente celle aux yeux verts. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Thomas s'approche d'Alby.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demande le brun.  
\- Il… il s'est fait piquer ? Propose la jeune fille.

Son maton hoche la tête de haut en bas, et la brune retient un sanglot.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à la tête ? Interroge à nouveau Thomas.  
\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

Un rugissement lointain les pousse à lever la tête.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des parfaits crétins ! Lâche Minho en se relevant.  
\- Attends ! On est ensemble Minho. Personne n'a jamais survécu seul dans le labyrinthe, mais là, on est ensemble ! On peut y arriver, affirme Ayumi.

L'asiatique soupire, et adresse un sourire triste à son équipière :

\- Toujours aussi positive…

Il regarde Thomas de haut en bas.

\- On y va.  
\- Et Alby ? Demande celui au teint basané.  
\- Il s'est fait piqué de toute façon…  
\- On peut pas le laisser là, contre l'autre garçon.  
\- Il a raison, ajoute la brune. Et si tu voulais vraiment le laisser, tu ne serais pas venu jusqu'ici avec lui.

L'asiatique soupire et ordonne au nouveau de l'aider à soulever le leader inconscient.

\- Ayumi, tu nous guides.

* * *

Salut à tous !

Les choses s'accélèrent, on arrive bientôt à la fin du premier film ! Donc cette fanfiction est bientôt terminée (mais vu qu'il y a un deuxième film, et... au moins un troisième de prévu, cette fanfiction aura une suite. Même deux. En fait y'en a trois de prévu, et le deuxième "tome" est déjà en cours d'écriture. Et non, j'attendrai pas le troisième film pour sortir le troisième tome XD)

Bref, je suis quand même gentille avec mon personnage ! Elle qui disait à Gally qu'elle préférait passer une nuit dans le labyrinthe plutôt que de bannir ses amis... Ton vœu est exaucé Ayumi ! (Quoi ? Ça compte pas ? Bon ok ça compte pas...)

Sinon, des idées pour la suite ? Qui va mourir cette nuit dans le labyrinthe ? (nan je déconne. Ou pas. Peut-être *rire machiavélique*)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !

À bientôt tout le monde !

 _Ayumi-chan_


	9. Chapter 8

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 _XxMagistraxX_ : Je te remercie pour l'image entre Ayumi et "papa Minmin" que tu m'as mis dans la tête... *se frappe le crâne contre un mur* SORS DE MA TÊTE ! SORS DE MA TÊTE !  
D'ailleurs, rien que pour ça : tu peux te brosser pour le câlin ! *Pan* Nan j'déconne... Lis ce chapitre, y'en a peut-être un (ou pas. Si elle revient déjà MOUAHAHAH... Pardon).  
Minho et Ayumi deviennent proche assez progressivement ! (bon, j'dresse un "bilan" dans le chapitre précédent pour montrer un peu où en est la brunette après une ellipse d'un an, mais voilà ! XD)  
J'ai hâte de voir l'arbre ! (d'ailleurs, t'as pas encore calé Chuck et Alby dedans XD)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :3

 _Etincella_ : Ouais... Et on sait ce qu'il se passe ensuite hein ? T.T (c'est le moment de faire une danse de la joie x))  
Je te laisse découvrir le chapitre suivant pour savoir si tes hypothèses se vérifient ou pas ! Et j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^

* * *

C'est difficile de reconnaître les parois du labyrinthe la nuit. Pourtant, Ayumi fait de son mieux pour ouvrir la marche.

\- On s'arrête un moment, déclare Minho en s'approchant du mur avec Thomas pour asseoir Alby.

Les trois adolescents sont épuisés. Un rugissement les fait sursauter.

\- Non, faut qu'on bouge, dit Minho en se redressant.  
\- On doit cacher Alby avant, lance Thomas.

Le maton se précipite sur l'autre brun et l'attrape par le col.

\- Minho !  
\- Où petit malin ? Où tu veux qu'on le cache ? Regarde autour de toi ! Il n'y a aucune cachette ici ! T'as pas encore compris ? On est déjà morts tocard !

Le nouveau respire fort, et regarde le lierre derrière le maton. Ayumi regarde dans la même direction, puis se tourne vers son ami qui a compris aussi.

\- Il faut essayer, affirme la brune.

Ils prennent une liane qu'ils accrochent à Alby, puis tirent le garçon dans le lierre, le plus haut possible. L'obscurité s'affirme peu à peu, et un nouveau rugissement les interpelle.

\- On ne va pas y arriver, lâche l'asiatique de moins en moins calme.  
\- Ça va aller Minho, rassure Ayumi surprise de voir son ami si paniqué.

La jeune fille tourne la tête vers la provenance du rugissement, et distingue une forme. C'est un griffeur c'est sûr. Mais il ne les a encore pas vu.

\- Bon, les gars, je vais faire diversion. Vous, vous planquez Alby, ordonne la brune en lâchant doucement la liane.  
\- Non Ayumi, il est trop près, tu ne t'en sortiras jamais ! Contre Minho.  
\- Je vais y arriver. Fais moi confiance, affirme-t-elle avec le sourire. Faites attention à vous, cachez vous bien, la nuit risque d'être longue !

La brune se précipite du côté du griffeur, et son maton retient un hurlement. Il l'a vu dans ses yeux, et l'a senti dans sa voix : elle n'a aucun espoir de s'en sortir. Elle veut juste qu'eux s'en sortent. Un rugissement leur fait comprendre que le griffeur a vu Ayumi.

\- Aller Minho, on y est presque !  
\- Oui…

Le brun est bouleversé, mais il se force à garder espoir : elle est plus rapide que lui, elle va s'en tirer.

Elle _doit_ s'en tirer.

 **XxX**

C'est la course de sa vie qui vient de commencer. Le griffeur est juste derrière elle, mais elle réussi à tenir la distance à défaut de le semer. Elle n'a pas peur, même si elle meurt maintenant, elle a réussi à leur faire gagner du temps. Et puisque Minho est avec Thomas, tout se passera bien, elle le sait. La créature rugit encore, et tente d'attraper la brune avec sa queue.

Manquée.

Ayumi change de direction et tente de grimper contre le lierre, mais le griffeur l'a déjà rattrapée, et essaye de la piquer.

Manquée.

Elle se laisse glisser contre la paroi, et se dépêche de se relever pour faire demi-tour. L'immonde créature est prise dans du lierre, c'est le moment de la distancer.

Manqué.

Un deuxième griffeur se tient devant elle, et, la seringue en avant, s'apprête à la piquer.

Manquée ?

 **XxX**

Le soleil est en train de se lever, et les portes s'ouvrent. Chuck est déjà debout, et réveille les autres. Tout le monde se lève pour attendre le retour de leurs camarades. Ils espèrent les voir arriver, perdre quatre personnes serait difficile, surtout qu'il y a Alby parmi eux, et les deux meilleurs coureurs.

Gally soupire :

\- Ils ne reviendront pas. C'est fini…

Tout le monde baisse la tête, et Newt sent une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il ne veut pas y croire.

Chacun commence à rejoindre le lieu de ses occupations, jusqu'à ce que Zart fasse demi-tour :

\- Putain les gars !

Les adolescents se retournent vers le couloir, où Minho et Thomas arrivent en soutenant Alby. Le groupe vient les acclamer et Newt les aide à allonger leur leader.

\- Et… et Ayumi ? Demande Newt terrorisé.

Minho détourne la tête.

\- Elle a voulu faire diversion lorsqu'un griffeur s'approchait pour qu'on puisse finir de cacher Alby… On l'a cherchée mais… Je crois qu'elle s'est fait avoir, révèle Minho qui empêche sa voix de trembler.

Un silence s'installe.

\- Eh ! Elle est là ! S'écrie Chuck en montrant le couloir.

Gally, Minho, Newt et Thomas sont les premiers à se redresser : en effet, la brune s'approche du bloc en se tenant le poignet.

\- Newt… Elle s'est peut-être fait piquer, suppose Minho.  
\- Vas-y, répond le blond.

L'asiatique fait signe à Ayumi de s'arrêter et la rejoint, restant tout de même plus proche du bloc que d'elle.

\- Ayumi… Il t'a eu ?

La brune est essoufflée et a les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non.  
\- Comment je peux en être sûr ? Demande le maton (Même s'il la croit déjà).  
\- Je n'ai pas les pupilles dilatées… Je ne crache pas de sang… Je n'ai pas essayé de t'attaquer… Je peux même me foutre à poil devant toi si tu veux vérifier toi-même ! Lance la brune qui court vers son maton.

Minho lui ouvre les bras et la serre contre lui, très fort.

\- Tu m'as fait tellement peur, avoue-t-il.  
\- J'ai eu peur aussi, répond celle aux yeux verts qui sent ses larmes couler. En plus, je me suis fait mal au poignet…

L'asiatique rit légèrement, et fait un signe aux autres pour leur faire comprendre que leur amie va bien. Un grand soulagement plane sur le groupe, et les deux coureurs rejoignent le bloc en marchant.

\- Ayumi… Thomas a tué un griffeur…  
\- Il faut le prendre comme coureur, affirme la jeune fille qui se fait violemment agripper par le bras.  
\- Toi, tu vas au trou, s'écrie Gally qui entraîne son amie vers le lieu dit.

Si les autres protestent, Ayumi se laisse faire : elle a enfreint les règles, il est normal qu'elle soit punie. Gally la pousse dans la cage, et elle le regarde fermer la grille.

\- Je suis désolée Gally. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser.  
\- Tu imagines que ça aurait pu tourner au drame ? Demande le garçon qui essaye de se contenir.  
\- Je sais… Mais on s'en est sortis. C'est le principal non ?

Le garçon ne répond pas et se dirige vers la salle du conseil. Ayumi inspire un grand coup et expire tout aussi lentement. Clint, le deuxième medjack vient la voir pour essayer de soigner son poignet, puis il rejoint la salle du conseil.

Elle est épuisée, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses cette nuit. Elle espère que tout ira bien pour Thomas. Même s'ils n'ont pas pu rester longtemps ensemble, ils ont été dans la même galère. Et lorsque leurs regards se sont croisés à l'entrée, elle a vu à quel point le garçon lui faisait confiance.

Et elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle aussi avait confiance en lui.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursaute en entendant un son très familier : le signal que la boîte remonte. Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'elle est remontée il y a deux jours avec Thomas ?

\- C'est pas normal…

Les garçons viennent tous autour, et elle aperçoit Newt lorsqu'il saute dedans. Elle n'entend pas ce qu'il dit, mais la stupeur a l'air plus importante que d'habitude. Lorsque le blond remonte, elle ne voit pas de nouvelle tête. Tout le monde se disperse, et Chuck vient la voir.

\- Tu vas bien Ayumi ? Demande le jeune garçon qui s'assoit devant le trou.  
\- Fatiguée, mais ça va. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pendant le conseil, et … la boîte ?

Celui aux cheveux châtains reste silencieux un instant, puis lui résume la situation :

\- Minho nous a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, il a proposé de prendre Thomas comme coureur.  
\- Oui !  
\- D'ailleurs… les autres coureurs se sont dégonflés…  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Ils ont tous peur à cause de la piqûre d'Alby, justifie Chuck.  
\- Je vois…  
\- La boîte est arrivée à ce moment là… Dedans, il n'y avait personne.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Tu as bien entendu… Il y avait des sortes de fioles, et un mot… « Tout va changer » a dit Newt je crois. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à ton avis ?  
\- Aucune idée…  
\- Ayumi… La boite n'est pas redescendue, dit Chuck dont le ton trahit la peur.

La brune déglutit, et tente de rassurer son cadet :

\- T'en fait pas. On va s'en sortir Chuck.  
\- J'espère…

Elle voit que le garçon est en train de perdre espoir.

\- Eh Chuck, ça va aller. On va trouver une sortie, crois moi. Tu me fais confiance ?  
\- Oui.

Newt s'approche du trou et ouvre la porte :

\- J'ai réussi à convaincre les autres de te laisser sortir cinq minutes.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Viens voir.

Le blond tend la main à la brune pour l'aider à sortir et l'emmène à la salle du conseil. Les matons sont réunit, il ne manque que Minho.

\- J'ai dû leur parler de tes cauchemars, avoue le blond.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Regarde Ayumi.

Le garçon lui tend deux seringues fines, remplies d'un liquide bleu et limpide.

\- Pourquoi tu me montres ça ?  
\- Regarde bien.

La jeune fille fait tourner l'une des seringues et écarquille les yeux : WICKED.

\- C'est encore eux qui nous envoient ça. Et de nous tous, tu es celle qui se souvient le mieux d'eux…  
\- Newt…  
\- Est-ce que tu as déjà vu quelque chose de semblable dans tes cauchemars ? Demande le blond.

La brune se concentre, essaye de se souvenir. Mais rien ne lui revient. Elle hoche la tête de droite à gauche, ce qui fait soupirer les matons.

\- Pourquoi ils nous ont envoyé ça maintenant à votre avis ? Demande Zart.

Ayumi continue de faire tourner la seringue entre ses doigts, et une étrange idée émerge de son esprit.

\- Alby, déclare-t-elle.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est peut-être pour Alby !

Elle se précipite vers la salle où le garçon est attaché, et Newt l'empêche de piquer leur chef.

\- Ayumi arrête ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dedans, ça pourrait le tuer !  
\- Tu crois que ça pourrait être pire que maintenant ? Demande-t-elle en désignant celui qui agonise sur le lit.

Le blond regarde son ami, baisse les yeux, puis plante son regard dans celui d'Ayumi.

\- Ok. Fais le.

Celle aux yeux verts serre la seringue et s'approche d'Alby. Les autres matons se sont dispersés, il ne reste que les medjacks et Newt avec elle. Elle dépose doucement sa main sur le bras de son ami qui attrape violemment son poignet bandé. Un cri lui échappe, provoqué par la surprise plus que par la douleur, et les garçons tentent de maîtriser Alby.

\- Ben avait raison ! C'est sa faute ! hurle-t-il.

Ayumi ne fait pas attention à ces paroles incohérentes, et plante d'un coup sec la seringue dans le torse du malade puis injecte le liquide. Il se calme instantanément, et soupire d'aise. La brune échange un regard avec ses camarades, la respiration haletante.

\- À partir de maintenant, vous le veillez jour et nuit, ordonne Newt aux medjacks, il faut qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec lui.

Le blond sort, suivit de près par Ayumi.

\- Newt !  
\- Il faut que tu retournes au trou maintenant. Je me débrouillerai pour que tu puisses sortir cette nuit.

La brune hoche simplement la tête, et se laisse entraîner à nouveau. Le blond ferme sa cage, et elle pose sa main sur celle du garçon à travers les barreaux.

\- Je suis là Newt.

Le blond ne la regarde pas, et retourne à la salle du conseil. Ayumi soupire : elle voit bien que la pression devient très forte pour le second, mais comme d'habitude, il veut tout garder pour lui. La brune panique en voyant Minho, Thomas, et quelques matons se diriger vers les portes du labyrinthe. Puis elle se souvient que Thomas a tué un griffeur, et suppose que les garçons retournent chercher des indices. Si c'est le cas, ils vont devoir faire vite : les portes vont bientôt se fermer.

La nuit l'a épuisée, et elle finit par rejoindre le royaume de Morphée.

 **XxX**

Elle est à nouveau au milieu d'un lieu flou, mais elle est habituée maintenant.

« Thomas ! Aide-moi, je t'en supplie ! Me laisse pas ! »

Le garçon lui lance un regard désolé, et disparaît dans un couloir. Elle tente de bouger, mais ses bras et ses jambes sont sanglés.

« WICKED est bon »

Encore WICKED.

« Tu sais pourquoi on fait ça. »

Une jeune fille, avec des cheveux très foncés lui caresse la tête.

« Courage Ayumi. »

Une forme fonce sur elle pour lui griffer le ventre.

 **XxX**

Ayumi se réveille en sursaut. Elle remarque que la nuit est en train de tomber, et Minho lui ouvre la porte du trou.

\- J'espère que toi, tu ne me lâcheras pas, dit simplement le garçon.

La brune essaye de comprendre les informations, puis se souvient de ce que Chuck lui a dit.

\- Non. Je te suivrai toujours, tu le sais très bien, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

L'asiatique lui sourit et lui ouvre la cage.

\- Alors il va falloir bien dormir. On a trouvé quelque chose.

Elle suit son ami jusqu'à la salle des cartes, et remarque que Gally est en train de jeter Thomas dans la fosse à sa place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Ça fait partie de ce que je dois te raconter.

Le garçon ferme la salle des portes et commence par serrer la brune contre lui.

\- On va peut-être finir par y arriver Ayumi.

La jeune fille serre son ami, étant heureuse de le voir retrouver espoir.

\- Bon, on est retournés dans le labyrinthe. Puisque Thomas a tué un griffeur, on a été voir s'il y avait quelque chose. Et…

Il attrape un boîtier métallique qu'il tend à la brune. Ayumi observe attentivement l'objet, et remarque que le chiffre 7 est écrit en rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- On ne sait pas vraiment, mais c'était dans le griffeur. Et puisque les changements de sections étaient en train d'avoir lieu la nuit dernière, on peut en déduire que la créature venait de la section 7.

Ayumi écarquille les yeux.

\- Tu… tu penses que c'est une clef ?  
\- Ça m'en a tout l'air…  
\- Mais… c'est génial !  
\- Tu l'as dit !

L'espoir touche à nouveau la brune, ce qui fait sourire Minho.

\- Et… pourquoi Thomas est au trou ?  
\- C'est sa punition. Il a été deux fois dans le labyrinthe alors qu'il n'a pas le droit. Donc Newt l'a puni. Et l'a déclaré officiellement coureur. Il rejoint notre équipe dès demain.

Ayumi sourit largement, et saute au cou de l'asiatique.

\- Tu vois Minho ! Je t'avais dit qu'on allait trouver !

Les deux adolescents retournent dans la clairière, et rejoignent leur couchage respectif. Mais Ayumi n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle a quelque chose à dire, à deux personnes, et c'est le moment où jamais. Elle se lève en silence puis rejoint le hamac de Minho, pour le réveiller doucement et se pencher vers son oreille :

\- Rendez-vous derrière la salle des cartes, maintenant.

Elle se redresse sous le regard surprit du maton, et se dirige vers la ferme où Newt dort. Elle réveille doucement le blond.

\- Ayumi ? Demande-t-il encore ensommeillé.

La brune sourit devant une telle expression, et lui demande de l'accompagner. Ils rejoignent Minho, qui les attend avec une torche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ayumi ? Demande Minho en se frottant l'œil gauche.  
\- Il faut… que je vous avoue quelque chose…

La jeune fille inspire un grand coup, et les deux garçons comprennent que c'est quelque chose de grave.

\- Avant d'alerter les autres, laissez moi finir ok ?

Elle remonte la jambe gauche de son pantalon, et montre son mollet aux garçons qui semblent stupéfaits.

\- Alors… Tu t'es faite piquer, confirme Minho qui n'en revient pas.  
\- Oui… En fait, la nuit dernière, j'ai réussi à piéger le premier griffeur. J'ai escaladé le lierre, et me suis laissée glisser pour repartir. Mais… Un deuxième griffeur m'a trouvée… et m'a piquée. Je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance à ce moment là.

Les deux garçons écoutent, mais semblent beaucoup plus préoccupés par la piqûre que par les explications de la brune.

\- Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais seule. Et le jour s'était levé. Je ne me sentais pas bizarre, ni mal. Pourtant, j'ai vérifié, je m'étais bien faite piquée. Sauf que… regardez…

Elle montre à nouveau sa piqûre, et désigne l'une de ses veines qui disparaît.

\- On dirait que… ça guérit tout seul, suppose la jeune fille. Et je n'ai eu aucun symptôme étrange… Comme si la piqûre n'avait pas fait effet…

Les garçons échangent un regard.

\- Je vous demande… de garder le secret… Si demain… la transformation commence, je ne reviendrai pas, je vous le promets. Ce n'est qu'une supposition après tout, les effets peuvent peut-être avoir du retard… Alors Minho, si demain tu constates que je deviens dangereuse, tu m'arrêtes, ok ?  
\- Ok, répond amèrement le garçon.  
\- Cette piqûre… M'a apporté quelque chose je crois… J'ai l'impression d'avoir… retrouvé une partie de ma mémoire…  
\- De quoi tu te souviens ? Demande Newt.  
\- C'est un peu embrouillé… Alors… J'y garde pour moi pour l'instant… Mais… je me disais que peut-être… ces piqûres ramenaient les souvenirs de ceux qui les subissaient… Vous pensez que c'est possible ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, avoue Minho.  
\- Voilà… Je voulais vous montrer ça… Alors ? Vous allez me bannir ? Demande la brune qui rit nerveusement.  
\- Non, ne t'en fait pas, contre Newt.  
\- Je crois aussi que tu guéris seule, ajoute Minho. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi on te bannirait.  
\- Mais il faut garder ça pour nous. Si certains l'apprenaient, ils ne verraient pas les choses comme ça.  
\- Tu penses à Gally ? Demande la jeune fille.  
\- Entre autre. Il est à cran ces derniers temps.  
\- J'avais remarqué…

Le silence s'installe peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que Minho réalise quelque chose :

\- Tu n'étais pas là au conseil… Donc tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.  
\- Je crois que j'ai l'essentiel.  
\- À un détail près. Lorsque le griffeur nous a retrouvé, je me suis enfuis. J'ai laissé Thomas seul avec Alby. C'est lui qui l'a sauvé au final.  
\- Tu connais le labyrinthe depuis longtemps Minho, donc tu sais que c'est dangereux, personne ne peut te reprocher d'avoir eu peur.  
\- Quand on voit que tu as choisi de servir d'appât pour nous sauver… j'ai honte, avoue l'asiatique.  
\- Le principal, c'est qu'on soit tous là, conclut celle aux yeux verts.

Le maton lui sourit, et propose de retourner dormir, mais Newt intervient :

\- Vas-y, il faut que je parle à Ayumi avant.

Minho leur souhaite bonne nuit et retourne à l'abri. Les deux autres s'assoient près de la torche, et Newt pose sa main sur la jambe de son amie, au niveau de sa piqûre.

\- Tu n'as pas mal ? Demande-t-il avec une drôle d'intonation.  
\- Non. Je te l'ai dit, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… c'est bizarre.  
\- Tu es prête pour demain alors ?  
\- Oui. Plus que prête ! On touche enfin au but Newt !

Son sourire si sincère bouleverse le garçon, et les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

\- Newt, ça va ? Interroge la brune en le voyant plaquer sa main contre sa bouche.  
\- Oui… Je… je crois que j'ai du mal à y croire, ment-il.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien… Newt, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le garçon soupire longuement avant de répondre :

\- Tu aurais dû arriver avant… Ils n'auraient pas eu de soucis à se faire, et l'espoir aurait été bien plus grand…  
\- Quoi ?

Il désigne sa jambe droite :

\- Je courais avec Alby au début. Mais je n'étais pas aussi courageux que lui, loin de là. En plus, l'ambiance était loin d'être la même à ce moment là, il y avait beaucoup de tentions au bloc. Beaucoup remettaient l'ordre en cause, il y a eu beaucoup de morts…

Le blond soupire encore :

\- J'en avais assez de tout ça. Je n'étais pas bien ici. Alors, un matin comme les autres, nous sommes allés dans le labyrinthe avec Alby, j'ai attendu qu'on se sépare. J'ai escaladé le lierre, je suis monté aussi haut que possible… Et je me suis laissé tomber.

Ayumi retient un sanglot.

\- Alby m'a trouvé plus tard, il m'a fait soigné du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il m'a promis que tout allait s'arranger, mais pour ça, il avait besoin de moi. C'est comme ça que j'ai fini second… et boiteux…

La brune essuie ses yeux, laissant le garçon poursuivre :

\- Si seulement tu étais arrivée à ce moment là, tout aurait été plus simple…  
\- Ne dis pas ça !

Le blond sursaute, et se rend enfin compte que son amie pleure.

\- Ayumi…  
\- Si Alby t'a choisi comme second, ce n'est pas pour rien Newt ! Je n'aurais jamais pu faire tout ce que tu as fait, je n'ai pas tes capacités ! Je suis incapable de détendre quelqu'un en cinq minutes comme toi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on suit !  
\- Si Ayumi…  
\- Non ! Je suis celle qui est derrière ! Je suis celle qui est là pour aider les autres à se redresser ! Mais je suis incapable de diriger des gens !

Elle s'approche un peu du garçon, plantant son regard émeraude dans celui caramel du garçon.

\- On a tous notre rôle à jouer ici Newt. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire un truc pareil ! Sans toi, j'aurais baissé les bras depuis longtemps, et je ne suis certainement pas la seule !

Le blond rit légèrement, nerveusement.

\- Newt… Le bloc a besoin de toi…

Elle pose sa main sur celle du second et poursuit :

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

Le garçon rougit un peu, et détourne la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer Ayumi… Si Alby ne se réveille pas, je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de maintenir l'ordre ici.  
\- Tu y arriveras Newt. J'ai confiance en toi. On a tous confiance en toi !

La brune passe ses bras autour du cou du garçon et le serre aussi fort que possible.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas Newt… Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas…

Troublé, il place doucement ses bras dans le dos de son amie. Ils restent quelques minutes sans bouger, puis le garçon se redresse en tenant toujours la brune contre lui pour la lever en même temps.

\- Il faut que tu dormes maintenant. Vous allez avoir une grosse journée demain.  
\- Oui… On vous dira qu'on a trouvé une sortie !  
\- J'espère bien, répond le blond qui a retrouvé le sourire.

Ils reviennent à l'abri, et voient Chuck qui éteint lui-même une torche. Le petit garçon se rend compte qu'Ayumi et Newt le regardent, et voit bien qu'ils ont compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Il suffit de voir l'assiette à côté de lui. Un silence gênant s'installe.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose Ayumi ? Demande Newt en faisant un clin d'œil à Chuck et en souriant à la brune.

La jeune fille sourit aussi, et hoche légèrement la tête.

\- Rien du tout.

Celui aux cheveux frisés les remercie du regard, et Newt leur souhaite une bonne nuit. Ayumi s'approche de Chuck et cache l'assiette :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais proche de Thomas à ce point, murmure-t-elle au garçon qui cache la torche.  
\- Vous devez être en forme demain, il vous aurait ralenti s'il avait eu le ventre vide, justifie Chuck.  
\- C'est vrai.

La brune embrasse le petit garçon sur la joue, et lui offre un grand sourire.

\- Le cauchemar est bientôt fini Chuck. Je te le promets. On va sortir d'ici.

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! Alors alors alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Bon, on arrive au "point culminant", parce que je commence à m'éloigner un peu (beaucoup) de l'œuvre original pour justifier la présence d'Ayumi !

Pour ceux qui attendaient l'arrivée de Teresa, vous en faites pas : elle arrivera un peu plus tard ! #Spoiler  
Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? La transformation d'Ayumi a "du retard" ou la piqûre n'a pas eu d'effet ? (j'espère aussi que vous avez eu une mini-crise cardiaque au moment de sa course dans le labyrinthe, et de son retour le matin. Oui, j'suis définitivement sadique. *part à dos de licorne*)

Bref, lâchez vous dans les reviews, si du coup, il vous prend l'envie de m'insulter pour ce que je fais subir à mon personnage, faites vous plaisir ! J'ai presque envie de me frapper moi-même. Bref...

À bientôt tout le monde !

 _Ayumi-chan_


	10. Chapter 9

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 _XxMagistraxX_ : Chuck en chien... T'as pas honte ? :o  
Roh... Mais elle a eu un câlin de Gally ! Mais si ! Souviens-toi, quand elle a battu Minho ! Il l'avait même appelé crevette ! XD  
Ton esprit mal placé est hilarant, sache le (#ViveLesPartouzes \o/), et le "seule fille au milieu d'un groupe de mecs", c'est un "thème" qui sera abordé... Plus tard x)  
Et c'est drôle ! J'ai évolué depuis ta dernière review ! Je suis passée de "petite Ayumi" à "petite écrivaine" ! Votre Ayumi a évolué *musique d'évolution des jeux vidéos de Pokémon* ...Ouais, je sors *part à dos de licorne*  
Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ^^

 _Etincella_ : B'jour M'dame !  
Déjà, désolée pour Teresa, mais je vais avoir besoin d'elle un peu plus tard ! (puis je voulais garder l'idée de "une fille au milieu du bloc des mecs", donc elle pouvait pas arriver maintenant XD)  
Pour la nuit dans le labyrinthe, je sais que c'est rapide, mais j'avais pas vraiment le choix : je veux garder le suspense lorsqu'elle se fait potentiellement piquer, donc je ne peux pas aller plus loin, et sachant que la bestiole est sur ses talons lorsqu'elle laisse les garçons... J'vais avoir du mal à la cacher efficacement quoi ! Du coup je savais pas trop comment bidouiller cette partie, mais vu que c'est un moment où elle doit être rapide, j'me dis que ça colle pas mal au final !  
Pour sa piqûre, deux solutions : soit, effectivement, les effets sont à retardements, soit ça n'a pas marché. Mais dans les deux cas, ça peut apporter quelque chose à l'histoire (du coup, je te laisse lire le chapitre pour savoir quelle solution j'ai adopté, et je te laisse faire pleiiiiins d'hypothèses sur les conséquences que ça peut avoir ! :D)  
J'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! ^^  
P.S : Cette fois c'est voulu ! 'Fin si c'est ceux que je pense, c'est voulu ! x) (et j'te laisse faire tes propres interprétations, histoire de te laisser te torturer encore un peu ! MOUAHAHAH... Oui, j'suis méchante.)

* * *

À l'aube, les coureurs sont prêt, et s'approchent du trou.

\- C'est le grand jour ! J'espère que t'es pas trop fatigué ! Lâche l'asiatique qui tient la porte de la prison.  
\- J't'en prie Minho, fais moi sortir de là ! Implore Thomas.

Le garçon rit et ouvre la porte. Ayumi lui tend la main pour l'aider, et le trio se dirige vers les grandes portes, où Newt les attend.

\- Soyez prudent surtout.  
\- Compte sur nous, répond le maton qui se précipite dans le labyrinthe suivit par ses compagnons.

Les trois adolescents arpentent les couloirs, pour finalement arriver à la section 7.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, intervient Minho en s'avançant.  
\- Quoi ? Demande Thomas.  
\- Cette section ne devrait pas être ouverte aujourd'hui, répond Ayumi.  
\- Tiens, tu t'en es souvenu ! Remarque le maton.

Soudain, celle aux yeux verts s'arrête.

\- C'est quoi ce bruit ? Demande-t-elle.

Thomas et Minho semblent entendre la même chose, et d'un coup, le brun attrape la clef que le chef des coureurs gardait dans son équipement. Il avance un peu, puis se tourne vers ses camarades :

\- Je crois que ça nous montre le chemin, suppose-t-il.

Les deux autres échangent un regard et suivent le nouveau coureur qui se fie aux sons de l'objet métallique. La jeune fille regarde autour d'elle, ayant un étrange pressentiment. Ils finissent par arriver dans un couloir que ni Minho, ni Ayumi ne connaissaient.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois cet endroit, confirme l'asiatique.

L'adolescente continue d'observer le lieu : c'est une allée centrale, bordée par le vide. Au bout, il n'y a qu'un mur.

La clef fait un bruit différent, et le chiffre change de couleur. Un tremblement les déstabilise, et le mur s'ouvre sur un grand cercle. Le trio s'approche prudemment, et Minho remarque que les bords de cette entrée sont couverts par un liquide poisseux qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

\- Un nid de griffeur ? Dit le garçon en regardant ses partenaires.

Au fond de la grotte une lumière rouge attire leur attention, et ils se font scanner. Ayumi regarde derrière eux.

\- Les gars, faut pas rester là…  
\- Thomas, donne moi la clef, ordonne le maton.

Les trois adolescents repartent en courant, et Ayumi désigne les lames : la section est en train de se transformer.

\- Ok, on y va ! Ne vous retournez pas ! Crie l'asiatique.

Ayumi et lui parviennent à passer à travers les lames en mouvement, mais ils sont séparés de Thomas qui accélère le plus possible.

\- Minho ! Hurle le brun.  
\- Aller Thomas ! Tu vas y arriver ! Encourage Ayumi qui dépasse son maton.

Le garçon parvient enfin à rejoindre ses compagnons, et est difficilement réceptionné.

\- On fonce !

Le trio continue sa course, évitant tant bien que mal les différents obstacles et changements de la section.

\- Par ici !

Minho saute sur l'un des sols qui remonte, et Thomas le suit. Les garçons parviennent à traverser de justesse, et respirent bruyamment une fois qu'ils sont de l'autre côté. Thomas se redresse d'un coup.

\- Ayumi !  
\- Elle était devant nous, elle a dû voir un autre passage, répond Minho. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, s'il y a bien un truc que je sais, c'est qu'elle s'en sort toujours. Aller viens, il faut qu'on raconte aux autres ce qu'on a vu !

De son côté, Ayumi court toujours aussi vite qu'elle peut. Elle sait que les garçons ont trouvé une issue, et elle sait par où elle peut sortir. Elle se précipite vers un mur couvert de lierre, et grimpe aussi rapidement que possible contre celui-ci. Une fois qu'elle arrive au sommet, elle regarde la section qui est en train de subir d'importants changements.

\- C'est la clef qui a fait ça ? Ou nous ? Se demande-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle se dépêche de rejoindre la section qui est liée à la 7 par ce passage sur-élevé, et descend prudemment du mur couvert de lierre. Là, elle se permet de prendre une pause. Même lorsqu'elle était poursuivie par le griffeur pendant la nuit, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de courir si vite.

Justement, un bruit attire son attention, et elle se rend compte qu'à l'autre bout du couloir, il y a l'une des créatures. D'ailleurs, elle a l'impression d'être repérée.

\- Super, manquait plus que ça ! Lance-t-elle en se remettant à courir.

 **XxX**

Au bloc, certains adolescents attendent devant les portes. La transformation de la section 7 a fait beaucoup de bruit, et ils sont tous inquiet pour leurs camarades. Newt reste immobile devant le labyrinthe, la boule au ventre, et semble soulagé en voyant les garçons rentrer.

\- Alors ?  
\- On a trouvé une porte, déclare Minho qui est suivi par les autres blocards.  
\- Où ça ? Demande Chuck qui est à côté du maton.  
\- Section 7. Mais c'est sûrement un repère de griffeurs.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Leur entrée est notre sortie, précise Thomas.  
\- C'est pas vrai, et vous allez avaler ça ?! Demande Gally qui suit les autres. Thomas n'en fait encore qu'à sa tête, et cette fois, c'est vous qui allez en payer les conséquences si vous le suivez ! Minho, où est Ayumi ?  
\- Encore dedans, lorsque la section a bougé, elle m'avait déjà dépassé. Je crois qu'elle a trouvé une autre sortie.

Gally râle encore, et cette fois, Thomas se tourne vers lui, énervé :

\- Arrête ça Gally. Elle va revenir.  
\- Ta gueule toi. Depuis que t'es là, tout va de travers.  
\- Sauf que moi j'essaye des choses Gally ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais toi hein ?  
\- Les gars ! Intervient Jeff. Alby s'est réveillé !

 **XxX**

Ce bruit métallique la poursuit toujours. À ce rythme, elle va finir par tomber d'épuisement. Les portes vont bientôt se refermer, mais si elle n'arrive pas à semer cette maudite créature, ce n'est pas la peine de rentrer. Cependant, elle ne veut pas passer une nouvelle nuit ici.

Seule, elle ne survivrait pas.

Ayumi accélère le pas et tente vainement plusieurs feintes. Visiblement, cette sale bête n'a pas l'air décidé à la lâcher. Elle emprunte plusieurs couloirs, et finit par remarquer que le son s'éloigne. Le griffeur rugit ailleurs.

\- Dites moi qu'ils sont sortis…

La brune regarde le ciel, et se remet à courir : elle a peut-être encore le temps de rejoindre les portes avant de rester coincée. Mais elle doit se dépêcher, chaque seconde compte désormais.

L'espoir s'évanouit peu à peu : elle est trop fatiguée, plus assez rapide, et la nuit est en train de tomber. Elle pense à Minho qui doit être au moins aussi mort d'inquiétude pour elle qu'elle l'était la veille, et se force à continuer.

Sa surprise dépasse l'entendement lorsqu'elle parvient enfin à rejoindre le couloir qui la sépare du bloc : les portes sont encore ouvertes, et certains blocards sont devant, dont le nouveau coureur.

\- Thomas !

La brune se précipite et serre le garçon contre elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi les portes…  
\- Elles ne se sont pas fermées, coupe le garçon visiblement effrayé.

Les mains de la jeune fille se crispent.

\- Minho.  
\- Il est allé chercher des armes avec Newt et Frypan.

Un mécanisme les fait sursauter, et les adolescents comprennent que les autres accès au labyrinthe sont en train de s'ouvrir.

\- Oh mon dieu…

Thomas fait un pas en arrière, et Ayumi regarde à nouveau le couloir d'où elle arrive, retenant un cri d'effroi : deux griffeurs viennent d'apparaître devant eux.

\- Courez, cachez-vous, vite ! Ordonne Thomas qui entraîne Ayumi avec lui.

Des cris les font sursauter, et ils se rendent compte que d'autres créatures attaquent le bloc. Le petit groupe se précipite vers la plantation de maïs et s'accroupit au milieu des plantes. Chacun a l'impression que son cœur va exploser, et que même les griffeurs pourraient l'entendre battre.

Zart se fait projeter, et les autres adolescents se précipitent vers la salle du conseil. Les medjacks sortent à ce moment là avec Alby pour rejoindre le même endroit qu'eux, mais un griffeur les intercepte.

Ayumi s'approche de la bête et lui jette un pot contenant une bougie, faisant ensuite signe à ses camarades de se dépêcher. Celle aux yeux verts a les mains qui tremblent, et le griffeur qu'elle a incendié les rattrapent. Elle saisit sa machette et s'avance avec Thomas qui a une lance. Leur but est de faire gagner du temps aux autres, au moins pour qu'ils mettent Alby à l'abri.

\- Amène toi ! Hurle le brun à la créature qui prépare son dard.

La bête est déstabilisée par des lances, et Thomas et Ayumi se rendent compte que Frypan, Newt et Minho reviennent enfin de la salle des armes.

\- Aller !

Le maton des coureurs entraîne la brune et Newt escorte Thomas alors que Frypan les dépassent pour donner des lances à ceux qui n'en ont pas. Ils se dépêchent d'entrer dans la salle, et Ayumi jette sa lame qui se plante dans le flanc d'un griffeur qui s'approchait un peu trop. Les adolescents parviennent à se barricader, et font silence.

Minho attrape et serre la main de son amie pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est soulagé de la voir, et Newt tend sa machette à la brune qui le remercie du regard.

Ils sont attentif au moindre bruit, au moindre craquement. Visiblement, le griffeur n'a pas apprécié de se prendre un coup de couteau, et tente de percer le toit du bâtiment. Ayumi reste auprès d'Alby, heureuse de voir le garçon réveillé, tenant l'arme de Newt en avant.

La queue d'un des griffeurs parvient à détruire une partie du toit, et emmène l'un des piliers. Le groupe se protège des éventuels débris qui pourraient les blesser, et sent l'angoisse monter en voyant que Chuck a été déséquilibré, et que la queue du griffeur s'apprête à l'attraper.

\- Chuck ! Crie Thomas.

Le brun a juste le temps de retenir son ami, et Newt et Minho l'empêchent de se faire entraîner aussi.

Ayumi se rend compte que le cadet va se faire piquer, et se précipite sur la seringue pour la faire tomber grâce à un grand coup de machette. Alby frappe sur la queue métallique pour que la bête lâche leur jeune camarade, aidé par la brune. L'affreuse chose bat en retraite, et Thomas s'assure que Chuck va bien.

\- M-merci tout le monde, bredouille le petit garçon cramponné au dernier blocard.

Un grand fracas les surprend, et Alby se fait agripper par un griffeur. Il s'accroche au toit du bâtiment, avant que Thomas ne lui retienne le bras, et qu'Ayumi attrape son sweat.

\- Alby accroche toi ! Ordonne-t-elle.  
\- Thomas, sors les de là, implore le garçon. Ayumi…

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire triste, et il articule quelques mots à la jeune fille avant de lâcher sa prise. Un morceau de son haut se déchire, et reste dans la main de la brune.

\- Alby ! Hurle les deux jeunes en chœur.

Ils se précipitent vers la porte alors que leurs camarades tentent de les empêcher de sortir.

\- Vous allez vous faire tuer ! Crie Minho qui réussi à retenir Thomas.

Mais celle aux yeux verts parvient à ouvrir la porte, et ne peut que constater les dégâts : le bloc est sans dessus-dessous, des débuts d'incendies se sont déclarés un peu partout, et les habitations sont en piteux état.

Visiblement, les griffeurs sont partis.

Ayumi a les larmes aux yeux, et regarde le morceau de tissu qu'elle a dans la main. C'est la seule chose qu'il lui reste d'Alby maintenant. Elle serre les dents pour tenter de retenir ses larmes, en vain, et Newt vient doucement poser ses mains tremblantes sur ses épaules, silencieux.

\- Eh, c'est qui là-bas ? Demande Minho en désignant trois formes qui s'approchent d'eux.

Ayumi essuie ses yeux et reconnaît Gally ainsi que deux bâtisseurs. Son ami s'approche d'un pas rapide de Thomas et frappe le garçon au visage.

\- Gally !

Certains blocards retiennent le maton qui ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter :

\- Tu vois Thomas ?! Tu vois où ça nous a mené tes conneries ?! Regarde le bloc Thomas ! C'est ta faute s'il est comme ça !  
\- Gally ça suffit ! Intervient Newt.

Ayumi regarde le brun, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Il a raison, confirme l'accusé.  
\- Thomas ? Appelle Chuck.  
\- Il faut que je retrouve la mémoire…

Le garçon se plante la seringue du griffeur dans la jambe.

\- Thomas !

Ayumi se précipite et jette l'aiguille maintenant vide.

\- Chuck, va chercher la deuxième seringue, ordonne Newt.

Le plus petit s'exécute, et Minho s'assoit à côté de Thomas, visiblement très inquiet pour son coureur. Ayumi se lève et s'approche de Gally.

\- Comment tu peux lui mettre ce désastre sur le dos ?! Hurle-t-elle.  
\- C'est de sa faute ! Avant qu'il n'arrive, tout allait bien !  
\- Sauf qu'on était coincés ici ! En trois jours, il a réussi à passer une nuit dans le labyrinthe, a tué un griffeur et a trouvé une sortie !  
\- Si vous n'aviez pas été là, il n'aurait rien pu faire ! Contre le bâtisseur.  
\- Peut-être. Mais on était là. On a travaillé en équipe pour pouvoir trouver cette sortie ! Et sans sa témérité, on serait peut-être encore coincés ici sans aucune piste !  
\- Mais le bloc se porterait bien ! S'il avait respecté nos règles au lieu de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, on n'en serait pas là !

La blocarde sent la rage monter, et lui met un coup de poing dans le visage, ce qui surprend tout le monde.

\- Ayumi !

Newt la retient, alors qu'elle adresse un regard méprisant à Gally.

\- Ça fait deux fois que j'te cogne. Et cette fois, ce n'est pas un accident. En plus, j'ai enfreint une de ces fichues règles moi aussi !

La voix de la jeune fille se teinte soudainement de tristesse.

\- « Ne frappe jamais un blocard. On doit pouvoir se faire confiance. », récite-t-elle. C'est Alby qui m'avait dit ça. Et aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus confiance en toi Gally.

Cette déclaration jette un froid. Minho pique Thomas au bras avec l'antidote que Chuck lui a amené, restant tout de même attentif à ce que dit son amie.

\- Bon. Maintenant ça suffit, déclare le mâtin des bâtisseurs. Il faut prendre une décision. Thomas est responsable de ce carnage. S'il avait respecté les règles, on n'en serait pas là. Trouver une sortie aurait peut-être pris plus de temps, mais on n'aurait pas subit l'attaque de ce soir.  
\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Demande Ayumi qui sent la rage remonter.  
\- Je propose de le bannir demain. Si certains veulent le suivre, je ne les retiens pas, poursuit le garçon en adressant un regard lourd de sens à la brune, mais pour les autres, vous resterez avec moi. Thomas restera dans la fosse en attendant. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut finir avec lui ?

Le groupe reste silencieux, et Ayumi éclate de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Interroge le maton.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu plaisantes Gally.  
\- J'en suis loin.  
\- Alors c'est bon. Tu me banniras avec lui. Je ne resterai pas ici, déclare la brune en soutenant le regard du châtain.  
\- Ayumi !

La jeune fille adresse un sourire triste à Minho et lui fait un signe négatif de la tête. Gally soupire et demande à des blocards d'emmener le brun inconscient jusqu'au trou. Il attrape la brune par le bras sans aucune douceur pour l'y conduire lui-même, et les y enferme.

\- Gally… On n'est pas chez nous ici, tu le sais ça hein ? Demande Ayumi.

Le garçon ne lui répond pas, ne lui adresse aucun regard, et va aider ses camarades qui éteignent les débuts d'incendies. Ayumi soupire, et soulève doucement Thomas. Elle tend ses jambes, et allonge son ami de manière à ce que sa tête soit posée sur ses cuisses.

\- Abruti, murmure-t-elle.

Elle a toujours le morceau du haut d'Alby, et regarde tristement le tissu.

« Je te promets qu'on sortira d'ici Alby. Ensemble »

C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait. Promesse qu'ils ne pourront pas tenir finalement. Des larmes brouillent sa vue, et elle hoquette légèrement.

\- Ayumi.

La brune sursaute et lève la tête vers la porte : Chuck est assis devant le trou avec Minho et Newt.

\- Les gars…  
\- Il ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça, déclare Newt en désignant le morceau de tissu, tu le sais.  
\- Oui… Mais…

Elle soupire.

\- On s'était promis qu'on sortirai d'ici ensemble… Et maintenant…  
\- S'il était là, tu sais très bien ce qu'il te dirait, intervient Minho.  
\- Oui…

Elle essuie ses yeux vert, et pose sa main dans les cheveux de Thomas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à votre avis ?  
\- Tu as raté quelque chose en fait. On est rentré tôt, explique Minho, et Alby s'est réveillé grâce au contenu de cette seringue, je pense que tu l'avais compris. Le truc, c'est qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire.  
\- Quoi ?!

Elle écarquille les yeux.

\- Alors… J'avais raison ?  
\- Oui… Mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange, poursuit Newt, il a demandé à Thomas ce qu'il faisait là. Apparemment, il était « leur protégé ».  
\- De qui ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… WICKED peut-être.

La brune jette un regard à celui qui est inconscient sur ses jambes.

\- C'est possible… Quand il se réveillera, on mettra en commun ce qu'on sait, déclare-t-elle. Peut-être qu'on a les réponses…  
\- J'espère, avoue Newt.  
\- Tu… tu as retrouvé la mémoire Ayumi ? Interroge Chuck. Mais comment ?  
\- Je t'expliquerai ça en même temps, t'en fait pas bonhomme.  
\- Ayumi, pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps à sortir du labyrinthe ? Demande Minho.  
\- Je suis passée par le passage sur-élevée, explique la brune. Je voulais avoir une vue d'ensemble de la section 7 avant de rentrer. Mais en passant dans la section qui était reliée, je suis tombée sur un griffeur. J'ai mis du temps à lui échapper.

Elle soupire.

\- Je pensais que j'allais encore être coincée dans le labyrinthe, je t'explique pas la tête que j'ai fait en voyant les portes encore ouvertes…  
\- J'imagine oui…  
\- Minho… Il faut partir d'ici. Si les portes ne se ferment plus, on est tous en danger ! Lance-t-elle légèrement paniquée.  
\- Je sais… Mais tout le monde a peur, et Gally a été visiblement convaincant…  
\- Il faut trouver un moyen de leur faire changer d'avis ! Je… Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait plus de mort… De toute façon, je préfère mourir en essayant de sortir, plutôt que d'attendre que ces créatures reviennent nous tuer les uns après les autres…  
\- On est d'accord, conclut Minho.  
\- Essaye de te reposer Ayumi, suggère Newt, on va aller leur donner un coup de main, ça va paraître suspect si on reste plus longtemps. On mettra un plan au point plus tard.  
\- D'accord. Faites attention à vous s'il vous plaît.  
\- T'en fait pas pour nous.

Les trois garçons rejoignent le groupe et Ayumi laisse échapper un grand soupire. La journée a été longue, et elle sait qu'elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Ses paupières se ferment d'elles-mêmes, et elle sombre dans un court sommeil.

 **XxX**

Son environnement est toujours aussi flou, mais elle a l'impression que tout est ralenti. C'est comme si elle avait beaucoup plus de temps pour observer ce qui l'entoure.

La lumière est un peu spéciale, et quelque chose l'aveugle de temps en temps.

« Thomas ! Les laisse pas faire, je t'en prie ! »

Elle se débat autant qu'elle peut, mais ses bras et ses jambes sont sanglés.

« Aide-moi ! Je t'en supplie Thomas ! »

Le garçon est derrière une vitre, et observe la jeune fille qui lui lance un regard désespéré.

« Me laisse pas! Thomas non ! Ne t'en va pas ! »

Le garçon suit une femme blonde, dont les cheveux sont attachés en un chignon haut.

« WICKED est bon Thomas »

Toujours WICKED.

« Ne la crois pas ! Aide-moi Thomas ! »

Une fille avec des cheveux foncés entre dans la pièce. Ses yeux sont très clairs, mais elle n'adresse pas un regard à celle qui est retenue contre son gré.

« Je t'en prie… Pas toi… »

« Tu sais pourquoi on fait ça. »

Celle aux yeux clairs s'assoit à côté de l'autre fille.

« Courage Ayu. On y est presque. »

Une forme floue lui fonce dessus en hurlant, et la griffe au ventre.

 **XxX**

Ayumi se réveille en sursaut, et inspire un grand coup.

\- Ça va Ayumi, c'était un cauchemar.

La brune lève les yeux vers la grille, et se rend compte que Newt est appuyé contre, seul.

\- Où sont les autres ?  
\- Ils arrivent bientôt, ne t'en fait pas.

Elle se frotte les yeux et se rend compte que le jour s'est levé.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Demande-t-elle au second.  
\- Quelques minutes. Vous dormiez tous les deux, répond-il en désignant également Thomas.  
\- J'espère qu'il va bientôt se réveiller, avoue-t-elle.  
\- À cause de tes cauchemars ?  
\- À cause… de mes souvenirs, corrige celle aux yeux verts.

Le blond soupire, et Minho et Chuck les rejoignent.

\- Bien dormi ? Interroge l'asiatique qui s'assoit à droite de Newt.  
\- Je sais pas si on peut dire oui, répond la blocarde. Mais j'ai dormi en tout cas.

Le brun appuyé sur sa jambe commence à s'agiter, et elle sourit en le voyant se réveiller.

\- T'as le sommeil lourd, déclare-t-elle simplement.

Thomas regarde autour de lui et s'assoit difficilement, aidé par celle qu partage sa cellule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il est au trou.

Newt lui résume un peu la situation, et le brun soupire.

\- Thomas, est-ce que tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? Questionne Ayumi.

Le garçon déglutit légèrement, et explique tout ce dont il se souvient : les épreuves lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, le fait qu'il fasse partie de WICKED, donc qu'il est responsable du sort de ses amis…

\- Pourquoi ils t'ont envoyé ici alors ? Demande la jeune fille bouleversée.  
\- Peu importe…  
\- Exactement. Peu importe, répète Newt. Les personnes qu'on était avant n'existent plus. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est qui nous sommes aujourd'hui,et ce que nous faisons. Tu as trouvé un chemin vers la sortie Thomas !  
\- Mais si j'étais resté ici, Alby serait encore là.

Le blond baisse les yeux un instant, puis reprend :

\- C'est possible. Mais s'il était là, il te dirait exactement la même chose que moi.

Ayumi attache le morceau de tissu qu'elle a autour de son poignet.

\- Bouge ton cul, et finis ce que tu as commencé, dit Newt. Si on ne fait rien, Alby sera mort pour rien. Et ça, je ne pourrais pas l'accepter.

Les yeux brillants, la brune sourit au second, et remonte la jambe gauche de son pantalon.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ? Demande-t-elle à Thomas.  
\- Non…

Elle montre son mollet aux quatre garçons : il n'y a plus qu'un petit point rouge.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il reste de ma nuit dans le labyrinthe.  
\- Tu… tu t'étais fait piquée ? Comprend Chuck.  
\- Oui… Mais comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai subit aucun des symptômes de la transformation : pas de crise ou quoi que ce soit. Et ma piqûre a visiblement guérie seule. Je n'ai pas utilisé le sérum envoyé, et pourtant… Je ne suis pas devenue folle. Et en plus, une partie de ma mémoire est revenue.

Les garçons sont très attentifs, et Ayumi remet son pantalon correctement.

\- Moi aussi j'étais à WICKED. Mais absolument pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi Thomas, précise-t-elle.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Dans mes cauchemars, je suis attachée, et quelque chose me fonce dessus. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est, mais c'est responsable de ça.

Elle montre la cicatrice qu'elle a au ventre.

\- Je crois que j'étais un cobaye. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on testait sur moi, mais je suis sure que j'étais un cobaye en fait. Et à chaque fois, tu es là, dit-elle en regardant Thomas.

Le brun semble surprit.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas de ça, avoue-t-il.  
\- Je m'en suis rendue compte. À chaque fois, je te supplie de m'aider, je te dis de ne pas les croire. Je crois qu'on se connaissait avant tout ça, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de notre passé autre que celui là.

Les deux adolescents échangent un regard, comme si ça allait leur permettre de se rappeler de l'autre.

\- Il y a aussi une fille, ajoute Ayumi. Elle me dit que je sais pourquoi ils font ça. Elle a les cheveux foncés, et des yeux bleus, très clairs.  
\- Teresa, affirme Thomas.  
\- Tu te souviens d'elle ?  
\- Je crois. Elle est à WICKED aussi. Je pense qu'on parle de la même personne.

Les trois autres garçons semblent un peu perdus, et essayent simplement de trier les informations qu'ils ont.

\- Gally va bientôt venir, remarque Minho.

\- Il va falloir le gérer.

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu ?

Bon, du coup, je l'annonce maintenant (de toute façon, je pense que vous vous en doutez) : le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de ce premier "Tome" ! Et en plus, va falloir tenir au moins jusqu'à mardi prochain, parce que je suis en partiels jusque là, et du coup, j'aurais pas forcément le temps de publier avant ! (je ferai tout pour ! Genre, ce week-end si je peux. Si je peux...)  
Et c'est le retour des passages surélevés ! Vous les attendiez avec impatience n'est-ce pas ? :D (Oui, je calme mon enthousiasme, pardon.)  
Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos retours et vos impressions ! :3

Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt !

 _Ayumi-chan_


	11. Chapter 10

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 _Avant de répondre à proprement parler, j'en appelle à ceux qui connaissent bien le site : j'ai bien vu que j'avais trois nouvelles reviews, mais elles n'apparaissent pas sur le chapitre (je me suis rappelée que j'avais un mail pour ce compte, c'est là que j'ai pu les lire *genius*. Bref, est-ce que quelqu'un sait si c'est un bug et si elles apparaitront plus tard ou est-ce qu'il faut que j'envoie un mail à ceux de l'équipe d'aide pour le signaler ?_

 **[Fin de la partie chiante -mais j'attends une réponse quand même !- je réponds à vos adorables reviews !]**

 _Etincella_ : J'ai l'impression que t'aimes pas beaucoup Ayumi toi, pourquoi tu voudrais qu'elle subisse la transformation à tout prix ? T.T  
Du coup, bah tu sauras bien plus tard pour toutes les questions que tu te poses, et t'auras même pas droit à un teaser, na ! (Vous noterez qu'il s'agit là de la réaction la plus mature du monde...)  
Merde, j'ai failli à ma mission alors ! :(  
Et non... Tu n'auras pas les réponses sur Ayumi dans ce dernier chapitre... Sorry (Wait... J'avais pas dit que je ferai pas de teaser ? ... oups)  
Bonne lecture ! (parce que oui, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre te plaira XD)  
P.S : Promis, tu cogiteras plus bien longtemps ! (PUTAIN MAIS J'AVAIS DIT PAS DE TEASER ! T.T)

 _bliv_ : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 _XxMagistraxX_ : Mais enfin, je vois pas de quoi tu te plains ! Il s'est fait taper, pas les autres, il a eu plus ! (Oui, c'était une déduction de conasse. Je vais m'auto-flageler pour celle-là).  
*Lis tout le passage sur Thomas en se retenant plus ou moins bien de rire* Ah ? Non, j'étais pas sure en fait, je pensais que tu l'aimais bien, mais merci d'avoir dissipé mes doutes ! XD Et merci d'arrêter les charmes vaudous, la suite de son histoire est déjà sur papier ou dans mon pc, donc tu gaspilles des sous et de l'énergie pour rien x)  
J'pensais pas que j'pourrais autant kiffer d'être un pokémon ! (Mais heureusement que je ne dis pas seulement "Ayumi", les réponses aux reviews seraient un peu... compliquées sinon).

* * *

Le soleil est en train de décliner. Jack, un bâtisseur, entraîne Ayumi jusqu'aux portes du labyrinthe, et la jeune fille remarque que deux poteaux ont été installés pendant son séjour au se fait traîner et jeter par terre, visiblement inconscient.

\- Gally, tente Ayumi.

Le garçon ne lui répond pas, et toise Thomas qui n'a pas bougé.

\- Gally, t'es sûr que c'est vraiment de sa faute ? Je veux dire, ça serait injuste si…  
\- Eh Winston, coupe le garçon, c'est depuis qu'il est là que tout part en vrille.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence ! Intervient Ayumi qui tente d'amplifier la confusion. Mais enfin, réveillez-vous les gars ! Les griffeurs reviendront, ils vous tueront tous, jusqu'au dernier ! Que Thomas soit là ou pas !  
\- Ne l'écoutez pas ! Ici, vous êtes en sécurité, contre Gally.  
\- J'en suis pas si sure. Si les portes ne se ferment plus, le bloc est en grand danger. Et ce n'est pas de nous bannir qui changera les choses.  
\- Ce n'est pas un bannissement, corrige le nouveau leader.

La brune lui lance un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est une offrande.

Le bâtisseur qui la retenait simplement jusque là lui lie les mains contre le poteau de droite.

\- Gally arrête !

Celle aux yeux verts se débat autant qu'elle peut, et lorsque deux blocards redressent Thomas pour l'attacher à l'autre poteau, le brun réagit plus vite qu'eux, saisit la lance que tient l'un de ses camarades, et repousse les deux personnes qui voulaient l'immobiliser. Minho place son couteau sur l'épaule de Gally pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas bouger, Frypan rejoint Thomas, armé lui aussi d'une lance, et Chuck accourt vers les garçons, ayant récupéré des armes avant de les rejoindre. Newt coupe les liens d'Ayumi d'un coup de machette précis, et lui tend sa lame. Le petit groupe se retrouve face aux autres blocards.

\- Eh ben… On s'ennuie jamais avec toi hein ? Lâche Gally en regardant Thomas.

Le garçon respire fort.

\- Vous devez venir avec nous. C'est notre seule chance de sortir d'ici, vous devez la saisir, dit Thomas en regardant les garçons tour à tour.  
\- Si vous faites ça vous allez vous faire tuer, contre l'autre garçon.

Les regards se croisent, le doute est désormais bien installé. Mais tout le monde le sait : c'est le moment de faire un choix. Et c'est le choix qui va sceller leur destin.

Jeff et Winston sont les premiers à s'avancer, et Chuck leur confie une lance à chacun. Plusieurs blocards passent de l'autre côté, et Ayumi se sent soulagée alors que son ami châtain soupire.

\- Gally… Viens avec nous, dit Thomas sur un ton presque suppliant.

Le garçon laisse un silence s'installer, et l'estomac de la brune devient douloureux.

\- Bonne chance avec les griffeurs, conclut simplement le bâtisseur.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, et des tas de souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire : tous les moments où ils s'entraînaient ensemble, tous les éclats de rires qu'ils ont partagé, tout ce qu'ils se sont confiés. Et ces mots en particulier : « J'aurais aimé avoir une petite sœur comme toi Ayumi ».

S'il reste ici, il est perdu. Et il ne veut pas partir. Donc il va mourir, elle le sait. Les autres s'engouffrent lentement dans le couloir derrière eux, mais la jeune fille reste face à Gally.

\- Ayumi, tu viens ? Demande Newt.

Elle ne semble pas l'entendre, et s'approche du bâtisseur, cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche :

\- Bonne chance à vous aussi Gally… Je… J'ai été très heureuse d'être ton amie malgré tout, confie-t-elle en lui déposant quelque chose dans la main.

Le garçon veut la regarder durement, mais ses sourcils ne restent pas froncés longtemps. En baissant les yeux vers sa main, il se rend compte qu'elle lui a donné son « élastique de secours » : cet accessoire qu'elle a cousue au cas où elle perdrait le premier pendant une course. Elle lui avait juré qu'elle lui ferait des couettes avec s'il se laissait pousser les cheveux.

\- Ayumi, il faut y aller, rappelle Thomas.

La brune offre un sourire plein de tristesse à Gally avant de rejoindre son groupe.

\- Merci pour tout Gally, lance-t-elle la voix tremblante, en tournant définitivement le dos à son ami.

À ses amis.

Au Bloc.

À ses souvenirs ici.

 **XxX**

La course est engagée : Thomas ouvre la marche, Minho est à l'arrière, et Ayumi est attentive au moindre son. Elle fait également très attention à Newt. C'est la première fois qu'elle l'observe réellement pendant qu'il court, et savoir à quoi est dû son boitement lui donne envie de le protéger.

\- On y est presque ! Crie Thomas pour encourager le groupe.

Ayumi remarque qu'ils entrent enfin dans la section 7, et elle voit à nouveau le passage qu'ils ont emprunté la veille. Ils s'arrêtent avant de s'engager dans l'allée, et Thomas a un étrange mouvement de recul.

\- Thomas… Il y a un griffeur ? Suppose Chuck.

Le garçon hoche la tête de haut en bas, et l'angoisse reprend immédiatement le dessus.

\- Eh, il faut le faire. On se bat pour notre liberté. On doit rester soudés. On ne reculera pas. On se battra jusqu'au bout, quitte à en mourir !

Ayumi sourit légèrement : décidément, Thomas a encore beaucoup de potentiels cachés.

\- Chuck, tu gardes la clef, ordonne Minho en tendant l'objet métallique au plus jeune.  
\- Mais je…  
\- Ça va aller Chuck, je reste avec toi, rassure la jeune fille qui s'attache les cheveux. On reste en arrière, et dès qu'on a une ouverture, on se précipite vers le mur, ok ?  
\- Ok.  
\- Prêts ? Alors on y va ! Hurle Thomas qui se précipite dans l'allée.

Le groupe le suit de près, les lances en avant. Les adolescents se protègent les uns les autres, se préviennent des dangers, veillent sur leurs camarades. La confiance qu'ils ont les uns en les autres est presque palpable, et ils arrivent à faire reculer la créature. Cependant, la clef échappe à Chuck, et le cadet se précipite pour la récupérer.

\- Chuck attention !

Ayumi retient le plus petit juste avant qu'il ne tombe dans le vide.

\- Remonte moi Ayumi !

La brune tire son ami et l'aide à se relever. Leurs camarades ont réussi à se débarrasser de leur adversaire. Mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines.

\- Ils arrivent ! Hurle Chuck qui se précipite vers ses camarades, escorté par Ayumi.

La brune a dégainé sa machette, mais ne peut pas faire face aux griffeurs qui les suivent. Elle doit rester près de Chuck. Newt passe devant elle et bloque la queue de l'une des créatures qui tente de la piquer.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Ordonne le blond vite rejoint par ses amis.

Ayumi et Chuck sont maintenant assez proche du mur pour que la clef réagisse, et l'accès à ce cercle étrange est enfin libre. Ils entrent dans la cavité, et un écran apparaît, les surprenant tous les deux. Ayumi revient vers les autres, sans sortir de la grotte :

\- Il faut un code à huit chiffres les gars !

Personne ne lui répond, chacun réfléchit plus ou moins bien à la situation, sachant qu'ils commencent à perdre du terrain.

\- L'ordre des sections ! Lance Thomas.

Oh non. Pas ça. Tout, sauf ça.

\- Tu vas y arriver Ayumi ! Crie Minho. 7, 1…

Le garçon se fait interrompre par un griffeur, et la jeune fille tape déjà les deux premiers chiffres.

\- 5 ! ajoute-t-il.

Les autres crient le prénom de l'asiatique, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter l'angoisse de la brune. Elle préfère ne pas se retourner, pour éviter d'être encore plus déstabilisée. Soudain, Chuck pose sa main sur la sienne.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Ayumi, déclare-t-il simplement.

Grâce à la lumière de l'écran, la jeune fille remarque que le petit garçon lui sourit. Comme s'il n'y avait pas de combat à l'extérieur de cette grotte. Comme si leurs camarades ne se faisaient pas projeter les uns après les autres. Comme s'il était sûr que tout allait bien se passer.

Elle inspire un grand coup, puis murmure pour elle-même :

\- 7… 1… 5…  
\- Ayumi dépêche ! Hurle Thomas.

Elle enchaîne, avec assez de voix pour que les autres l'entendent :

\- 2 ! 6 ! 4 ! 8 ! 3 !

L'écran devient vert, sous le regard surprit de la brune.

\- Je… J'ai réussi ?

Les murs s'abaissent les uns après les autres, et l'accès se referme. Heureusement, tous ceux du groupe restant sont à l'intérieur, séparés des griffeurs.

\- Tu vois… Ça a fini par rentrer, déclare Minho qui sourit à Ayumi, essoufflé par le combat.

La brune rit nerveusement et pousse la porte, aidée par Thomas et Chuck. La lumière les gêne légèrement pendant quelques secondes, et ils finissent par découvrir un long couloir. La peur est lisible dans leurs regards, mais Thomas avance quand même. Ayumi pose une main rassurante dans le dos de Chuck pour l'inviter à le suivre, puis elle fait également signe aux autres, et reste en arrière, entre Minho et Newt. Leur ami s'arrête devant une porte, et la jeune fille regarde le voyant vert au dessus de celle-ci, sur lequel est écrit « Sortie ».

\- Sérieusement ? Demande Frypan aussi dépité que les autres.

Thomas pose sa main sur la poignée, et reste silencieux un instant. Après un temps d'hésitation, il pousse la porte et chacun observe la pièce avant de s'avancer : des cadavres jonchent le sol, et il y a du sang séché un peu partout. Les adolescents progressent lentement, prudemment. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe, et cherchent le moindre indice sur ce qui a pu arriver ici.

Celle aux yeux verts ne se sent pas bien : elle a l'étrange impression que ce lieu lui est familier. Sur leur droite, ils voient deux tables d'examens, côte à côte, où deux corps sont couverts. Newt pose sa main sur l'épaule de Minho pour le faire avancer. Même si le visage de l'asiatique ne traduit aucune émotion, le blond sait ce qu'il ressent. Il regarde en arrière, et remarque qu'Ayumi s'est arrêtée devant les deux corps.

La brune a les mains qui tremblent, et des flash-backs la frappe de plein fouet. Doucement, Newt vient mêler ses doigts à ceux de la jeune fille, un sourcil légèrement relevé, posant une question silencieuse.

\- J'étais à leur place, confie-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle serre la main du blond, et le garçon pose doucement son autre main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ne reste pas là, murmure-t-il en l'entraînant vers les autres.

Elle se laisse simplement emmener, et regarde les lieux autour d'elle.

\- Alors ils nous observaient tout le temps, réalise le blond qui s'approche d'un écran.

Ayumi le suit de près, elle n'a toujours pas lâché sa main. Elle ne se sent pas en sécurité ici, et la présence du garçon la rassure un peu.

Le groupe se réunit autour de Thomas qui appuie sur un bouton, faisant apparaître un écran. Ils découvrent une femme blonde :

\- Bonjour à vous, survivants du labyrinthe, laissez moi d'abord vous féliciter…

Ayumi n'écoute pas vraiment ce que cette femme raconte : elle est persuadée de la connaître, et sans savoir pourquoi, elle est terrifiée. Cette femme se présente comme « Ava Paige », et la jeune fille a l'impression que sa tête bouillonne. Les images qui défilent lui donnent la nausée, mais c'est en voyant un homme défiguré par le virus dont parle la femme que la brune ne peut s'empêcher de plaquer sa main contre son ventre. Contre sa cicatrice précisément.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillent alors que la vidéo montre que les locaux sont attaqués, et tout le monde détourne la tête lorsque la femme médecin se suicide d'une balle dans la tête.

Thomas s'éloigne un peu de l'écran, et une porte s'ouvre, ce qui attire l'attention des autres.

\- On… On y va ? Demande Chuck.  
\- Oui…

Thomas se dirige vers la sortie, suivit par ses camarades, mais une voix familière les arrête :

\- Non.

Tout le monde se retourne, et découvre Gally, qui a les larmes aux yeux. Le garçon laisse tomber une clef, et Thomas veut s'approcher de lui, mais Ayumi lâche Newt pour stopper le brun :

\- Non Thomas… Il s'est fait piquer…

Sa voix tremble légèrement. Pourquoi cet idiot n'a pas voulu les suivre avant ?

\- Gally… ça va aller… On est dehors, tente Thomas.  
\- Ah oui ? Tu vois ce que c'est l'extérieur ? Interroge le garçon qui a la voix tremblante en désignant le bâtiment.

La brune remarque qu'il a un revolver dans les mains. Ce n'est pas bon. Elle échange un regard entendu avec Chuck, qui semble aussi méfiant qu'elle.

\- T'as pas les idées claires Gally, il faut que tu te calmes, reprend l'autre en levant légèrement les bras. On a réussi.  
\- Non. On peut pas s'échapper.

Le châtain pointe l'arme sur Thomas, et le groupe tente de ne pas céder à la panique. Ayumi et Chuck échangent un nouveau regard.

\- J'appartiens au labyrinthe.

L'ancien bâtisseur charge l'arme.

\- Comme tous les blocards.

Le coup est parti.

Une seconde, moins que ça. Et pourtant, ça restera sûrement la seconde la plus longue de leur vie : Chuck a tiré Thomas de son côté pour qu'il évite le coup de feu, et Ayumi l'a poussé pour qu'il se baisse en même temps. Quand à Minho, il vient de jeter une lance sur Gally, et l'a atteint en pleine poitrine. Lorsque le châtain s'effondre lourdement devant ses anciens camarades, un silence s'installe. Soudain, l'unique fille du groupe tombe à genoux en se tenant le bras, geignant légèrement.

\- Ayumi !

Newt se précipite sur elle et la soutient, très inquiet en voyant le bras gauche son haut clair rougir.

\- Ça va… Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, dit-elle les dents serrées. Mais… Gally…

Des larmes ruissellent sur ses joues, et Minho vient passer une main réconfortante dans le dos de la brune pendant que l'ex-second du bloc dénoue doucement le morceau de tissu qu'elle a autour du poignet pour le presser contre sa blessure.

Un grand fracas les fait sursauter, et des hommes bien armés et protégés débarquent en courant. Minho et Chuck sont les premiers à se redresser, et les étrangers lèvent les mains pour leurs faire comprendre qu'ils ne leur veulent pas de mal. Ils entraînent ensuite les adolescents pour qu'ils les suivent, et les escortent tous pendant la course dans le couloir. Ayumi se tient toujours le bras, échangeant un regard perplexe avec Newt.

Et la lumière du jour vient les frapper de plein fouet : les adolescents regardent autour d'eux, et découvre un paysage désolé. Il y a des ruines à certains endroits, des dunes de sable à perte de vue. Le groupe se fait emmener en hélicoptère, et l'un des inconnus retire son masque.

\- Ça va aller les jeunes ! Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant !

Ils se regardent tous, à la fois rassurés et perdus. Visiblement, les informations données par le docteur Paige étaient exactes.

Ayumi regarde l'extérieur, découvrant les murs du labyrinthe, vus d'en haut.

Ces murs qu'elle connaît par cœur, qu'elle a vu et revu.

Ces murs qui ont scellé le destin de beaucoup de camarades. Trop d'après elle.

Ces murs qui ont été sa prison pendant un an. Trois, pour les plus malchanceux de ses amis. D'ailleurs, Newt fait parti des plus malchanceux.

Assis à côté d'elle, le blond la regarde déjà lorsqu'elle tourne la tête vers lui. Elle pose sa main sur celle du garçon, et mêle leurs doigts ensemble, puis elle se penche pour se rapprocher de son oreille :

\- Le cauchemar est terminé, lui affirme-t-elle.

Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule, s'asseyant un peu plus près de lui. Newt caresse doucement le dos de sa main avec son pouce, visiblement détendu.

Malheureusement, Ayumi était loin d'imaginer que leurs problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

« Il est temps de passer à la phase 2. »

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Le premier volet de "L'épreuve : Histoire d'une blocarde" s'achève ici ! Vous en faites pas, il y aura une suite !

Mais avant de parler de ça, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis sur cette fanfic !  
Que va-t-il se passer pour eux maintenant ? Bon, le déroulé du deuxième film sera un fil conducteur, mais on a au moins deux changements de taille ! : Teresa n'est pas encore là, et Chuck est vivant ! (Non, je ne pouvais pas tuer ce pauvre gosse. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.)

Bref, concernant la suite, je vais certainement relire une dernière fois cette fanfic pour chasser les immondes fautes que j'ai laissé un peu partout (du moins, celles que je vois. D'ailleurs, si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !), je ferai un dernier "chapitre" qui n'en est pas un (en fait, ça sera un document ou je réponds aux reviews de ce chapitre.), et je commencerai certainement à publier une autre fanfic pour vous faire patienter ! (parce que même si le deuxième "tome" est en cours d'écriture, et que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, je ne l'ai pas encore passé en correction, et j'imagine à peine les horribles fautes que j'ai laissé)  
En espérant que ça vous plaira quand même ! (j'essaye de faire tout ça ce week-end ! Et de poster le premier chapitre d'une autre fanfic aussi, sans O.C cette fois, laissons Ayumi se reposer un peu !)

... Non, ce n'est pas un moyen pour moi d'échapper à mes dernières révisions. Du tout. (J'EN PEUX PLUS DES PARTIEEEEEEEELS T.T)

Bref, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis, votre ressenti, et (pourquoi pas) vos hypothèses pour la suite de l'aventure de nos courageux blocards !

À très bientôt tout le monde !

 _Ayumi-chan_


	12. Réponse aux reviews

Avant de répondre à vos reviews, je vais dresser un petit bilan sur cette fanfic et sur les prochains projets en cours !

Déjà, je dois dire que c'est l'une des fanfictions que j'ai le plus aimé écrire pour l'instant, et je l'ai beaucoup travaillée avant de la publier, et j'ai encore des tonnes d'idées pour la suite notée quelque part dans mon pc (je sais où, vous en faites pas x))

Bref, du coup, je voulais corriger cette fanfic le week-end dernier, mais finalement, ça n'a pas pu être possible… Donc c'est mon prochain objectif !

En parallèle, je continue d'écrire le tome suivant (je vais bientôt commencer la correction), et je vais passer une de mes autres fanfic en correction ! (Je publie le prologue au plus vite ! Ce week-end si j'ai le temps ^^)

Bref, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour la prochaine, et que la suite de cette première fanfic vous plaira ! :3

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 _XxMagistraxX_ : Déjà, toutes mes condoléances pour Gally, tu pourras pas le marier à Ayumi. Pardon.  
En fait non, parce que tu fais passer son élastique de secours pour un objet random alors que c'est hyper symbolique ! Du coup j'me suis fait chier à écrire l'anecdote légère pour rien ! MÉCHANTE ! T.T (et tu m'as traumatisée avec l'histoire de la partouze du coup. Bravo).  
Trop d'amour dans cette review *tapote légèrement sur l'épaule du pauvre Thomas* Et vu ce que je te réserve ensuite, elle a pas fini de t'insulter. Pauvre garçon.  
ET LAISSE CE PAUVRE CHUCK TRANQUILLE ! C'EST PAS UN CHIEN ! (Un p'tit frère à la rigueur, MAIS PAS UN CHIEN!)  
Et oui, je compte suivre l'histoire du film, parce que je n'ai pas lu les bouquins (j'essaye de me convaincre que je ne vais pas les lire avant le troisième film *joke*), mais l'histoire de certains personnages sera traitée légèrement différemment (parce que Chuck est vivant, parce que Teresa n'est pas encore là, et parce qu'il y a Ayumi aussi ! Bref), mais dans l'ensemble ça suivra le film (et moi je le trouve bien ! Ils ont expliqué à plusieurs reprises qu'ils ont prit des éléments du deuxième et du troisième livre pour que ça rende mieux en film, je suppose qu'ils avaient des contraintes techniques, et puis il fallait respecter ce qu'ils avaient déjà développé et modifié dans le premier film, donc je trouve qu'il s'en sont plutôt bien tirés !).  
Du coup bah… J'espère que ça te plaira quand même !:p

 _Etincella_ : Je suis contente que de savoir que tu as aimé ce chapitre (Même si t'aimes toujours pas Gally… T.T) ! Pour son histoire, ça va commencer à se dessiner dans le deuxième « tome », et pour sa cicatrice… Teresa a la réponse. Mais va savoir ce que c'est maintenant ! *Teaser*  
Pour ma nouvelle fic, je reprends bien-sur nos blocards préférés, mais pour leur faire découvrir un univers plus… fantastique on va dire ! (j'en dis pas plus ^^)  
À bientôt ! :3

 _Georges22_ : Une review qui commence par "Enfer et damnation", j'ai eu très peur XD Mais du coup, je te remercie, et je suis contente que cette fiction t'ait plu ! J'espère que tu apprécieras le deuxième tome tout autant, si ce n'est plus ! ^^


End file.
